Teller's Complicated: Next Generation
by zouzou816
Summary: He had no real reason to be standing outside her building. He shouldn't even be there. It was hard when she went out to college. At first, he didn't think Jax would let her go. She was the SAMCRO Princess. He wanted her to be his Princess, he just needed to figure out how...
1. Chapter 1- Club Business

**Hi everyone, this is my first sequel story. This is the sequel to Teller's New Life. You don't have to read that one first, as this story will be written in the second generation of the SAMCRO kids, but I would recommend it to understand the history better.**

**This picks up before the epilogue of Teller's New Life.**

**Please review and let me know how you like my story!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Chapter 1- Club Business…Right?**

**_20 years later…._**

**_Katie- 22yrs old_**

**_Abel- 26yrs old_**

**_Tommy-20yrs old_**

With things finally right for the Tellers, the kids were able to grow up with both parents raising them and were able to see a happy marriage. As expected, Abel grew up in the club, taking the steps Jax took in his life, being a club member for SAMCRO. He was living his dad's life and he couldn't be happier. Katie took after her mom and went to school, wanting to go to medical school.

He had no real reason to be standing outside her building. He shouldn't even be there. It was hard when she went out to college. At first, he didn't think Jax would let her go.

She was the SAMCRO Princess. The guys loved her. She had them wrapped around her fingers. He didn't think he's ever seen the big bad bikers he grew up with fall to the feet of any woman, especially a 5"3' petite little girl with green eyes, strawberry blonde hair and curves that went on for miles.

He remembered the first time he met her. He was at the Charming clubhouse with his dad for business.

_He just started prospecting for the club, only 17yrs old, and was outside in the garage cleaning his bike when he heard._

"_You shouldn't use that spray; it will tear up your paint and damage your pipes" _

_He turned around and saw a petite little girl, had to be shy of 13 years old staring at him with textbooks in her hand and a bag over her shoulder watching him._

"_You lost sweetie; you shouldn't be back here talking to strangers about things you know nothing about" he commented._

_She glared at him, narrowing her eyes into stilts. "First of all, don't call me sweetie, asshole. Second of all, I was just trying to help. You are using a spray that contains sodium hydroxide. It's a chemical that can damage your skin while the hydroxide ions will react with the metal on your bike and cause it to rust, making it not work properly. But hey, if you want to damage your Harley, that's your choice" she said before turning to walk into the clubhouse._

_He looked at the spray for a second in aww before he got over the shock and turned to run after her into the clubhouse._

"_Hey, you can't talk to me like that. I am older than you and I am a prospect for this club" he tried to intimidate her._

_She turned and glared, "oooh, I am so scared" she pretended to shake in her boots. _

_He was about to advance on her when the guys came out of church, Abel leading the pack. He watched Abel walk right over to the girl and wrap his arm around her in a side hug._

"_You're home early sis" he commented._

"_Sis?" he found himself saying out loud, causing everyone to turn to him._

"_Yeah, Noah Quinn, from the Nomads, this is my little sister Katie Teller" Abel introduced him._

_Noah looked between him and the girl, who was under her brother's arms with a smirk on her face. No wonder she wasn't scared of him. She was their princess here._

"_Nice to officially meet you Rusty" she said before reaching up to kissing her brother's cheek. _

"_I am going to dad's room to finish my homework" she said to him._

"_Just use my room" Abel replied._

_She scrunched her nose up, "I don't want an STD, I'm too young for a venereal disease" she stated causing everyone to burst out laughing._

"_Smartass, I changed my sheets this morning" he informed her._

_She smiled and reached up to give him another cheek kiss before going back to the bedrooms._

_Noah just followed her with his eyes the whole way. He couldn't believe that was the SAMCRO Princess. He was in love. That one encounter sealed it off._

"_Hey Quinn, you still want to use your eyes, you better remove them from my sister's ass" Abel warned in not so many words. That was his one warning to back off. _

He just smiled shaking his head as he remembered his first meeting with the firecracker. He couldn't get her out of his head since he met her.

They grew up together in the club, watching her change and go through puberty did not change his feelings. It made things worse.

They flirted, bantered and tip toed the edge of the line but never crossed it. She was way off limits, and he wasn't ready to go there. She's daughter of the Mother Charter President for fucks sake.

If Jax or any of the boys found out, his body would be scattered along the highway from Charming to Nevada.

That being said, he still couldn't stay away from her. When she moved up to college in Seattle, Jax had Tacoma and Rogue River looking out for her. It was hard getting around them. He had to be very careful every chance he got to stand outside her building. He just needed to see that she was okay.

He was pathetic. That was the only reason he could come up with to explain why he stood at the hotdog stand across from her building watching her window, keeping tabs on her.

He came so often, Billy, the stand owner always had a hotdog with all the fixings and a cup of coffee waiting for him every Friday night.

Her window was in the perfect location for this type of operation. It was big and facing the street. She had a lamp on her dresser that lit up her room, making it easy to see through her curtains.

This Friday was different though. Usually she stayed home and studied Friday night. Saturday was her homework day and Sunday she went grocery shopping and cleaned her flat.

He watched as her roommate walked into the building carrying to big shopping bags. It wasn't 20min later did he see her come out of the building with the little blonde-haired girl he saw walk in a second ago.

He had to do another look because there was no way that was her. This girl was wearing a black tight dress, fuck me heels that made her legs run for miles, her hair curly and down her back, made him want to tangle his fingers in there, with dark make-up. She looked sexy as fuck.

He watched a group of guys walk over and join them. Each of them wrapping their arm around the shoulders of a girl.

He watched Katie turn, laughing at something one of them was saying before embracing them. It wasn't until the guy wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into him that made him move.

He stepped out from the shadows and quickly crossed the street, so he was behind them.

"Firecracker" he called out purposely using her old nickname.

She turned when she heard the name and the voice. She could pick it out anywhere. It took her a minute to really look him over and realize he wasn't a figment of her imagination.

"Rusty" she whispered before leaving the guy and walking over to him, stopping in front of him. If she touched him, her girl parts would explode. She needed a minute.

She was surprised to see him there. Usually she got a heads up when the guys were coming to visit. This was unexpected.

He smiled and pulled her into a hug. She couldn't help but smile and pat his back in a small hug, pulling away as soon as she could.

"Hi" he greeted.

"What are you doing here?" he was killing her buzz.

She hasn't called home in a while; she didn't know he was even in town.

"I had some business to attend to up here and thought I would stop by and check up on you" he explained.

She was a little let down internally. Of course, he was here for club business and not just because he missed her and couldn't live without her.

She had hoped he was there for her and not business. "I talked to Johnny yesterday. He didn't say anything about you coming to visit, neither did Tacoma" she stated.

They completely ignored her crowd of friends standing to the side watching them go back and forth.

"It's club business firecracker, you know the score" he replied, being vague on purpose.

Of course, she did. She was just the daughter of a member. She wasn't an Old Lady. She wasn't privy to club business, unless they needed her medical training to patch someone up. Only then did they share the PG version of what was going on. They still haven't figured out that she could sum up what happened on her own.

"Uh uhmm" one of the guys cleared their throat behind them.

Katie turned to her friends, as if just remembering they were there. "Sorry guys, I probably made us so late" she stated.

"No worries Kat want to introduce us to Mr. Biker Hunk?" her roommate asked.

Katie glared at her roommate before shaking her head a little. "Jules, my roommate, Parker, Matt, this is Noah Quinn. He's in my dad's club" she stated.

They all knew she was a biker princess. They met her parents and family on family day a few years ago and were instantly enthralled. They loved the clubhouse in Tacoma and Rogue River even more. That's why she loved them.

He turned to her group of friends and nodded at them. "Oh, is Mr. Biker Hunk a mute?" Jules quipped, causing Noah to laugh.

"Damn girl, you don't hold, back do you?" he asked her.

"Not really. No filter needed here" she stated pointing between her head and mouth.

"That's an understatement, but we love her anyways" Katie added hugging her best friend from the side.

"Somedays" Parker mumbled under his breath, causing the guys to laugh.

"Where you guys off too?" Noah asked.

"We are going to a concert in the quad. You are more than welcome to join us" Jules answered before Katie could say anything.

She glared at her roommate who smiled at her before turning to Noah, waiting for his reply.

"Sure, my business can wait until tomorrow" he replied, wrapping his arm around Katie, pulling her into him, so she had no choice but to fall in step with him.

"Great, come on, let's get going. We'll miss the show" Jules said.

Noah stayed close to Katie as he fell in line behind her group of friends on the way to the concert. The whole way he was trying to sneak glances at her now that he was close. He was right in his previous thought; she was sexy as fuck.

He didn't like what he saw with those guys around Katie. She was too friendly with them. Their hands were all over her when they walked up earlier. That didn't sit right with him.

When they got the quad, the place was full of people. They had a little stage set up and some local band was playing so people were drunkenly dancing and having a good time.

They pushed their way through the crowd to find a table and made themselves comfortable. Noah smiled when he noticed her dress rise higher on her thighs when she sat down and crossed her legs.

Her friends went over and got some drinks and food for them all to share.

Noah took advantage of his time alone with Katie. "So, how are you doing firecracker?" he asked.

"I'm good. School's a bitch, but I am kicking its ass, so I guess that's good" she said with a smile.

He laughed and nodded in understanding, "that is good. You're almost done right? Everyone in the club is excited for you to graduate" he replied.

She smiled and rested her head on her hand, facing him. Really looking him over. "That include you?" she asked boldly. She blamed it on the pre-drinking she did in the flat before coming here.

He grinned big and titled closer to her, "abso-fucking-lutely" he replied.

He couldn't help his gaze drift to her lips. She was so close. Their lips were almost touching. He leaned closer so his nose was touching hers, all he had to do was close the gap when someone bumped into them from behind.

Noah jumped apart and sat up startled. He should not have touched her. He shouldn't even there with her. He was really pushing his luck, especially if Tacoma and Rogue River had someone on her. Besides, this was not helping his raging hard-on. He was hard as a fucking rock. He couldn't help his body's reaction to her. He's never wanted anyone so bad.

"I need a drink" she was about to get up and get one. She didn't know where her friends were or what was taking them so long.

"I'll get that firecracker" he went to get her a drink. He needed to get away from her. He needed a minute to get his body under control.

As soon as she was alone, Parker sat down next to her. She had her head in her hands, looking over when she saw him, she breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Hey, you okay Kat? You looked surprised when you saw him and whatever that just was looked intense" he commented.

She met him and their other friend Matt during tutoring. The boys were protective over the girls in the group. Especially Parker. He was closer to the girls.

She smiled at his concern. "I'm okay Parker. I just didn't expect to see him tonight, that's all. No need to worry" she reassured him she was alright.

"Okay good, I just wanted to make sure. You let me know if I need to kick his ass", he stated completely serious.

She laughed and reached over to wrap her arms around his neck, hugging him, kissing his cheek. "I love you, teddy bear" she replied.

He laughed, "keep that to yourself, I have a reputation to protect" he kissed her temple before joining Jules and Matt on the dance floor.

She was so grateful she had really good friends. They were each other's family.

Noah noticed the guy swoop in once Katie was alone. He watched the guy touch her arm and her reach over to hug him and kiss his cheek, he tensed. He noticed the guy lean over so he was close to her as they were talking. He shook his head and quickly made his way back to the table.

"Here you go firecracker, sorry, there was a line" he placed the drink in front of her, taking his seat next to her.

He couldn't help but keep an arm around her chair the whole time he was there with her. Sitting in Tacoma with her at school, being in her world, he felt free. Like they were just Noah and Katie.

He was free to touch her and look her over without worrying for his life. There was no way he was this relaxed and carefree in Charming.

A few more drinks later and she was completely trashed. She needed this break though. Their midterm clinicals were kickass and it was hard for her.

Noah noticed that the more she drank, the later the night got, the closer she got to him. She was completely out of it.

He heard Jax saying something about her taking some stressful tests that she was really worried about. He figured this was her decompression status. He also knew he needed to get her back to her flat.

"Hey, we are going to get some food. You two in or what?" Jules asked as she made her way back to the table with Parker and Matt.

She saw what was going with her roommate and Mr. Biker Hunk. Katie smiled and shook her head, "nah, I'm going to crash. I'll see you tomorrow. Be safe and have fun" she reached over and hugged her friend, kissing her cheek.

"You need me to give you a ride Kitkat?" Parker asked.

"I'll take care of her" Noah answered for her.

"I'm sure you will" Jules stated under her breath.

"Text me when you get to Matt's" Katie said kissing her cheek, watching Jules leave.

Noah had an arm wrapped around Katie's waist as he helped her walk back to the flat. It didn't take long to get back to the apartment.

It was a slow, unsteady walk, but Noah made sure she got in okay. All the way up to her room. He didn't even have time to look around her flat, he just wanted to make sure she was okay.

They stopped when she got her room door open. He didn't want to go him because he couldn't trust himself alone with her in her room.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked as she leant against the doorway.

"I really shouldn't, but you are shitfaced. I need to make sure you get in okay" he said as he helped her into the room and onto the bed.

She sat on the side of the bed, holding her head in her hands. Noah grabbed a waste basket, two Tylenol and some water to put by her. She would need them tomorrow morning that was for sure.

She was starting to go in and out. Noah helped her down some Tylenol and some water before tucking her into bed.

He just raked his eyes over her body. That dress she had on left little to the imagination. He figured she would be comfortable in pajamas, but he didn't trust himself to change her clothes.

He just sat next to her on the side of the bed, wiping some hair from her face. He couldn't help but lean over and press his lips to hers.

She pulled away after a minute and looked up at him. Her gaze was a little blurry, but she saw him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "are you really here for club business?" she asked.

He looked down at her, running his fingers through her hair, massaging her skull. "No, I am really here for you, firecracker. I can't get you out of my head" he leant down and pressed his lips against hers, gauging her reaction.

She pressed him tighter against her, opening her mouth to suck on his lower lip before slipping her tongue into his mouth to battle for dominance.

He groaned as he sucked her lips, deepening the kiss. He maneuvered himself over her, over the blanket as he snacked his hand down to her lower back, pressing her tighter against him.

Katie moaned when he pressed himself against her. It was like a bucket of freezing water hit him when she started rotating her hips against him.

He pulled away, resting his forehead against hers, panting for breath. He should not be doing this. She was drunk and he was taking advantage.

The ride back to Charming was going to be hell. That kiss didn't help his raging hard on.

"God Katie, we can't do this. You are killing me here. I need to go" he needed to get the hell away from there.

He tucked her in again and left her a note by the meds and water on her nightstand so she would know to take those in the morning.

He was in agony the entire ride back to Charming. There was a huge party going on at the clubhouse when he got back, so he planned to just slip in unnoticed.

He parked his bike in the line of bikes, next to his brother's outside before taking a breath to calm his nerves. He tried to slip in and stick to the walls, the outside of the party to blend in.

"Quinn, where have you been? There's some prime pussy here tonight just calling your name" Tig called out when he saw him.

Noah just smiled and waved him off, "nah, I'm just going to crash" he said making his way back to his room.

He sat on the side of his bed and held his head in his hands, resting them on his knees.

He knew Jax didn't usually hang out at the parties anymore, so he didn't need to keep face. Not that he could. Now that he had a taste of her, she was in his blood now.

He didn't know how stupid he was, letting the president's daughter get under his skin. He needed to get himself under control before he gave himself away and got himself killed.

The next morning, Katie woke up with a ragging headache. She blinked an eye open to see a note on her nightstand with water and Tylenol.

She took the meds and drank the water, while reading the note.

'_Take these so you don't have a rager this morning. Had fun last night firecracker. See you soon, Quinn'_

Katie read the note at least 10x until she could really comprehend it. He was really there last night. She thought she had dreamed the whole thing. Now she was questioning everything. Why was he really there last night? Was it really for club business?

She needed to see her mom.

She got up and packed an overnight bag and left a note for Jules. She grabbed her keys and laptop before grabbing her bag and racing out to her car.

She needed to get to Charming.

It took her half a day but she made it and went straight home.

"Mom" she called racing through the door. She didn't see the bikes when she pulled up, so she figured her brothers and dad were still at the clubhouse.

Mia came out of the laundry room with a basket of clothes to fold. "Katie, honey, what are you doing here? Are you staying the weekend? Your dad is going to be thrilled to see you" Mia greeted her daughter with a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"I am just here until tomorrow morning. Mom I really need to talk to you, and it needed to be done in person" she sat as she sat at the kitchen table with her mom.

"Okay, the boys and your dad are the clubhouse. They should be home within the hour for dinner. That enough time?" Mia asked concerned.

Her daughter looked worried and confused. "Yeah, that should be good" Katie said pushing some hair behind her ears.

"Okay, just relax and tell me what's going on honey" Mia said, taking her daughters hands in hers.

Katie sighed and wiped a hand over her face. She was nervous and scared of what this could mean. She got up and started pacing around the kitchen. Katie let out a breath and started her story.

"Okay, um, do you remember when I talked to you a couple days ago that I told you that me and Jules where planning to go the concert in the quad with Parker and Matt the other day?" she asked.

Mia smiled and nodded. She loved her daughter's roommate and friends. She looked out for Katie and got her out of her shell a little.

"Yeah, you said it sounded fun" she replied.

Katie nodded, "right, well yeah it was. We went with Parker and Matt and it was really fun, but did dad or Abel send anyone to come watch over me or to Tacoma or Rogue River for club business?" she asked.

Mia looked at her daughter surprised. She didn't hear anything from Jax or her son about sending someone to keep an eye on Katie at school. "No honey. Your dad never said anything to me. Neither did your brother" she stated.

Katie took a breath and nodded, "are you sure?" she needed to be sure.

Mia nodded, "yes honey, as far as I know" she replied.

Katie nodded, "okay good. Because on our way to the concert, I saw Noah Quinn there. He said he was there checking in with Tacoma and that he was on SAMCRO business. I mean, he acted like he was there for me and then when I tried to confront him, he panicked and said he was there for club business and wanted to check up on me" she informed her mom.

Mia bowed her head to hide her smile. "Honey, if he was there on business, he was not there because of your dad or SAMCRO. He could have been there because of his dad, Lee or Big Al" she tried to ease her daughters worry.

Katie shook her head. "No, I don't think so mom. I talked to Johnny and he didn't say anything about anyone coming to check in with Rogue River. Danny said the same thing for Tacoma. They always tell me if someone is coming by. Neither of them said anything" she reasoned it out.

Mia sighed; she knew what her daughter was going through. She was too smart for her own good. She liked things to be logical and thought out. She needed a reason for this.

It wasn't easy growing up as the daughter of a SAMCRO member, it was even worse since she was from the Mother Charter and her brother was going to be president soon.

"I don't know anything about it honey" Mia stated.

Katie let out a breath and held her head in her hands. "Mom it sucked so bad seeing him there. He was hot as hell and I was ready for him to finally make a freaking move when he jumps in and says he is there on club business" she complained, sinking into the kitchen chair.

Mia sighed, she saw this coming. Being around bikers and growing up in the club, no matter how hard she tried to give them a normal life, always won out. She had a feeling her daughter was going to end up with a biker, she just would never have imagined it being with someone from a different charter. It took a lot of convincing to get Jax to let his only baby girl go away for college, it was going to be hell trying to get him to allow her to date a SON.

"Do you like Noah?" Mia asked.

Katie looked at her mom surprised, "am I that obvious?" she replied.

Mia laughed and pulled her daughter into her arm. "Don't worry honey. The boys are oblivious. The only one you really need to worry about is Tommy. Abel may know that something is going on, but he doesn't know exactly what. Tommy is the one that is observant and the one you really need to worry about if you are going to worry about anyone" she explained.

Katie nodded, "I know mom, I don't even know what is going on right now and what I am feeling right now. I think once I figure that out, I'll let you know. Just please don't tell dad. He is going to flip out" Katie said.

Mia laughed, "don't worry honey, I am not going to tell anyone. You just do what you need to do and let me know if you need any help from me with your dad and your brother's" she advised her daughter.

She smiled and pulled her mom into a hug, "it can't be just club business, right?" she asked her mom.

Mia laughed and shook her head, "I doubt it sweetheart" she replied.


	2. Chapter 2- Rogue River

**Hi Everyone, thanks to all those who read my story, followed, favorited, and reviewed! I really appreciate it!**

**This is my first time writing a second-generation story for SOA, so please bear with me.**

**Katie is confused…frustrated…turned on… how will that affect how she treats Noah?**

**Please Review!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Chapter 2- Rogue River**

Mia sighed, she saw this coming. Being around bikers and growing up in the club, no matter how hard she tried to give them a normal life, always won out. She had a feeling her daughter was going to end up with a biker, she just would never have imagined it being with someone from a different charter. It took a lot of convincing to get Jax to let his only baby girl go away for college, it was going to be hell trying to get him to allow her to date a SON.

"Do you like Noah?" Mia asked.

Katie looked at her mom surprised, "am I that obvious?" she replied.

Mia laughed and pulled her daughter into her arm. "Don't worry honey. The boys are oblivious. The only one you really need to worry about is Tommy. Abel may know that something is going on, but he doesn't know exactly what. Tommy is the one that is observant and the one you really need to worry about if you are going to worry about anyone" she explained.

Katie nodded, "I know mom, I don't even know what is going on right now and what I am feeling right now. I think once I figure that out, I'll let you know. Just please don't tell dad. He is going to flip out" Katie said.

Mia laughed, "don't worry honey, I am not going to tell anyone. You just do what you need to do and let me know if you need any help from me with your dad and your brother's" she advised her daughter.

She smiled and pulled her mom into a hug, "it can't be just club business, right?" she asked her mom.

Mia laughed and shook her head, "I doubt it sweetheart" she replied.

Katie spent all day Saturday with her mom and eventually saw her brothers and dad when they came back from the clubhouse. She just spent the day at home, not having enough courage to venture out in case she ran into Noah.

To say her brothers were confused as to why she was home was an understatement, especially Abel.

"Why are you home Kat?" he asked as soon as he walked in the door and saw her in the kitchen helping her mom with dinner.

Katie smirked, "you know usually people greet each other with a hello before being an asshole" she replied.

Abel glared at his sister as he took of his kutte and put on the hook. "Funny, hi Katie, now, why are you here?" he repeated.

Jax smirked and shook his head, smacking his eldest son's head as he walked in to greet his daughter. This was a pleasant surprise.

"Be nice to your sister" he warned his son, before pulling his daughter in a hug.

"Hi princess" he greeted, kissing the top of her head.

She smiled against her dad's chest, "hi daddy, how was the run?" she asked.

He smiled, "it was good. Nevada asked about you" he replied.

Katie laughed, "how is Tana doing?" she acted innocent.

"You are such a little shit" he stated.

"She started it" Katie defended herself.

"You dyed her hair blue" Tommy argued, adding into the conversation.

"She put Nair in my shampoo" Katie retorted.

"You both are pains in my ass. That doesn't explain why you are here" Abel got back on topic.

Katie looked at her mom panicked for a minute before she turned to the boys in her life, "I needed to see mom about something for school. I have to head back after dinner. I have plans with Johnny this weekend" she lied through her teeth.

Abel looked at her suspicious for a minute before seeming to accept that answer and make his way to his room to shower and change for dinner.

Saturday night she got in her car and made the trip back up to Tacoma for school. When she got to her apartment, she noticed things were still quiet.

Peaking in best friends' room, she saw that Jules was still asleep and decided to head into the living room to get some studying done. She wasn't lying when she said she had a bunch of homework to go over.

After a couple hours, she hit the sheets and fell asleep with a headache.

…_**Sunday….**_

Katie woke with a raging headache the next morning. She looked around, taking a minute to remember the events of the weekend.

She groaned and buried herself back in bed. She didn't want to deal with life at the moment.

The concert with Noah, the feelings, the kiss, the frustration, the stress…it was too early to deal with all that emotion.

She knew it was going to happen eventually. They always had a banter about them, but never wanted to be the first one to cross the line.

_Well, we definitely crossed it last night, _she thought to herself.

There was a reason she needed her mom's help. She wasn't stupid. She knew the rules of the club. She knew how the guys were going to react.

She also knew that he was surrounded by croweaters and sweetbutts. There was so much temptation, she was probably nothing to him.

She was so in her head, a groan broke her thoughts and made her look up to see her roommate coming into her room, holding her head.

"That's how I felt yesterday morning" she teased before scooting up and reaching for some Advil to give her from her dresser.

Jules made herself comfortable on the end of Katie's bed. "God, why did we do that again?" she mumbled.

Katie smiled as she pulled herself up to sit against the headboard and cuddle the pillow, "because we kicked ass on Mr. Turner's physiology clinical. We deserved a little fun" she replied.

Jules groaned and took a big chug of her coffee. "Well that was stupid of us. What about you and Mr. Hunk in leather? Did you see him when you went home?" Jules asked.

Katie accepted the cup of coffee from her and shook her head, "no, I went to talk to my mom. Things are so freaking confusing. It's not going to go anywhere. He's part of my dad's club. While my dad and brother are president of the Mother Charter, it's never going to happen. I'm off limits, so is he. That's why I needed to talk to my mom" she explained.

Jules gave her a pointed look. "That doesn't answer my question. Just because your dad, brother, and the club won't let it happen, doesn't mean you don't want it too" Jules stated.

Katie couldn't help but blush and shake her head, "that's not how it works in the biker world" she replied.

"Screw the biker club" Jules announced.

Katie couldn't help but laugh at the serious of her statement. She couldn't count how many times she felt like that.

"Preach" she teased, causing Jules to bust out laughing.

"Ha, I knew it!" Jules squealed, happy for her friend.

Katie laughed and shook her head as she threw a pillow at Jules. The girl was going to make a great psychiatrist. She could read people like the back of her hand.

"So, now that we have discovered I am right, what's the plan today?" she asked.

"I am going to pick up Parker and head to Rogue River to check in with the club. I also need my tires rotated and my car checked over, so I told Johnny that I was coming" Katie explained.

Jules nodded in understanding, "you are going to the Rogue River charter?" Jules asked her eyes lighting up, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, I told Johnny that I would go check in before my dad sends someone to check up on me" she replied.

Jules felt for her friend. Since they roomed together, they treated each other like sisters. They were best friends. Jules felt for Katie, it was like she was living two different worlds.

"Damn, I wish I didn't have to work tonight. Well you have fun working on anatomy with Parker. I am going to study with Ricky" she said.

Katie laughed as she got up to change, "Is that what you are calling it these days? You know that Johnny asks about you every time I hit up Rogue River" she teased.

"Oh please, once you and Mr. Hunk of leather get It on, you'll know what I'm talking about" she threw a pillow at her.

_**In Charming….**_

Noah couldn't get Katie out of his head. He couldn't help it. He couldn't stop thinking about her lips against his and how good her body felt under his.

They fit together. He didn't want to admit it, but they did.

He was really losing it.

"It's been really great helping having Noah here to pick up the slack. We are going to need you for a few more runs before we reassess the situation" Jax said from the head of the table.

Opie and the Charming boys looked at Noah waiting for him to say something. "He's out of it" Opie said looking at Noah, who was in his own head.

Jax gave him a curious look. Tig shoved him, waking Noah from his trance. "What? Sorry Jax, I was in my own world" he lied through his teeth.

There was no way he could tell Jax that he was daydreaming about touching his daughter. Last night would be forever burned in his memory.

"You okay there?" Jax asked.

Noah smirked and waved them off. "Yeah, all good. Sorry, what'd I miss?" he reassured everyone.

Jax nodded, "I was just saying that we have a couple more runs that we need you on. Happy and Kozik are going to be coming down with Katie in a few months," Jax said.

Noah swallowed the lump in his throat.

"She's coming home in a few months already? Damn, that was fast" Bobby commented.

Jax smiled, looking down the table at his boys. He was proud of his kids. They made the most of their life.

"Tell me about it. She'll be coming home for the summer at the end of June. We'll look things over then. Any other concerns?" he opened the floor up.

No one said anything. For once, things were actually going good for the club.

Jax nodded and dismissed them all with the slam of the gavel. Chairs shifting and feet shuffling, they all made their way to the bar, getting a quick drink before getting back to the garage.

They needed to finish a few more calls and get a few more orders through before getting ready for the party. This was going to be more of a tamer party for a Sunday night, but a few charters were riding through and they wanted to welcome them the right way.

Out of the two Teller boys, Abel was definitely the more protective of his younger siblings, especially Katie. Tommy was known as the peacemaker, even though he was younger than both his siblings. He had the level head when they started in on each other.

Noah had his head in Seattle. He couldn't stop thinking about Katie. He sat at the bar, further away from everyone else, but close enough not to draw suspicion to himself and pulled out his phone.

He wanted to see if she was as affected as he was.

"Hey" he texted.

**Katie was changing after cleaning her apartment when her phone rang. She plopped on the bed and opened her phone to see a text message from Noah.**

"**Hey" she replied, suddenly nervous.**

"How are you feeling?" he texted.

**It took Katie a minute, but then remembered that he didn't know she booked it home after their make-out session. She would have figured her dad said something to the guys already, but was glad he didn't.**

**Smiling, she replied, "like shit, but getting better. Definitely drank 2 much."**

"U think?" he smirked remembering her from the other night. She was beyond wasted.

"**Cute. Don't tell my dad or my brothers" she teased, knowing she was playing with fire. She was baiting him.**

"Not a chance in hell. I like my balls attached to my body thank you very much. But now, I have something on you as blackmail" he replied.

There was no way he was going to say anything. If he did, they would know he was with her and his life would be over before he could even blink.

**Katie wanted to tease him. She knew she was baiting him, but after Friday night, she couldn't help it. She needed answers. "Oh yeah, what could want from me?" she asked the loaded question. **

**It took him a few minutes before he replied.**

Noah stared at her last text and gasped a breath. "What could you want from me?" he thought over and over in his head. The possibilities were endless.

Shaking his head, ridding himself of his own fantasies, he needed to come back to reality. He could not go there.

"Sorry about that night. I was wasted too. Didn't mean anything by it" he regretted the text as soon as he sent it, but it was for the best.

He needed to make sure she didn't get any fairytale notions about them in her head. He heard Jax talking about his daughter and how he didn't want her suffering in this life. He wanted better for her.

It was better he ended it early before anything really began with them.

**Katie sucked in a breath reading his last message. There was no way he meant that…right? How could she be so stupid, thinking she meant something to him. He was surrounded by women in the club, she was probably just another notch on his belt.**

**Now she was angry with herself for letting herself hope. He was thinking of someone else. He regretted the kiss. She didn't want to sound pathetic, so she acted like it never happened.**

"**What did you do? I don't remember anything after coming back to my place. Did I miss something?" she played ignorant. **

**She wasn't going to show her true hurt feelings.**

Reading her last message, he slammed the beer bottle down a little too hard on the bar, causing the beer to slosh over and everyone to turn and stare at him. He was pissed.

"You okay there Little Quinn?" Tig asked.

He looked up at everyone staring at him with questioning glances, "fine" he huffed before turning his attention back to his phone.

"Nah" was all he could think to say. He was too pissed to say anything else. He didn't want to say something he may regret.

"**Thanks for helping me ****" she was heartbroken. He didn't remember the kiss or what happened between them.**

"Yeah, so you don't remember anything after getting to your room?" he needed to be sure she didn't remember anything.

**Katie didn't know how to feel. She's been waiting for him to kiss her for years. Now he didn't remember her. It was devastating. "No, did I do something embarrassing?" she played dumb.**

Noah sighed as he read her text. Damn, she didn't remember. "No, not at all. No worries" he replied.

**Katie needed to get off the phone. She couldn't handle talking to him anymore. She wiped her tears and went back to the conversation. **

"**I have to get going. It was nice seeing you this weekend" she texted before shutting off the phone. **

Katie couldn't believe it. Ever since she was little, she's wanted to be with Noah. Ever since she was little she's known they were going to be together.

She knew he was worried about her dad and brothers, but wasn't she worth it. She wasn't stupid. She knew her dad and brothers were over protective over her.

Her dad would definitely put Noah through the ringer. Being with her was not going to be easy but wasn't she worth the fight?

She's been waiting for a chance to be with Noah for years. Now she got a chance to kiss him and it didn't even affect him.

She couldn't believe the kiss meant nothing to him. It was everything to her. She was so mad, heartbroken and frustrated, she didn't even notice the knocking at her door.

"Katie, it's me Parker" her friend called out.

Katie snapped to reality and opened the door. "Hey sorry" she ran up to open the door and greeted him with a hug, letting him in.

He waved off her apology and walked in. He put his bag down by her desk and plopped on her bed. "What's going on? You look like you've been crying and pissed off" he observed.

She plopped next to him and grabbed her SAMCRO pillow and cradled it to her chest for comfort. "Do you remember I told you about that guy from my dad's club, Noah? The one you met on Friday night" she asked.

He thought for a minute before nodding. "Yeah, the one from Nevada, right?" he replied. He has heard her talk about this guy before and he didn't remember meeting him when they had gone to the clubhouse a couple times.

She nodded, "yeah well, when he was here the other night, we got wasted at the concert and he brought me back here while you guys went to get stuff to eat" she started.

Parker smirked and wiggled his eyebrows, "was it hot?" he asked.

She chuckled and shoved him playfully. "Nothing happened past kissing. You know me. I meant it was one hell of a kiss" she could still feel it on her lips.

Parker could sense some hesitation as he looked at her confused. "If it was so hot then what's the problem?" he asked.

"Well, he texted me today to check on me. He didn't say anything about the kiss. Like it meant nothing to him. I've been waiting for years to be able to be with Noah. Now he kisses me, it's perfect, and then he wasn't even affected" she vented.

Parker was quiet for a minute before he shook his head and laughed, "Katie, there is no way he wasn't affected. You're hot as hell. He's probably just scared of your dad or brothers" he tried to reassure her.

She was slightly more hopeful. She layed her head on his shoulder and sighed, "I hope you're right because I can't do this" she replied.

He wrapped an arm around her, "I'm always right" he smiled when she started laughing.

She got really lucky with friends like Parker and Jules. They were two of the few who weren't scared to be friends with her because of her dad or the club.

They were there for her no questions asked and she's needed them a lot over the years.

Parker staid for the next couple hours with her going over psychology with her. It was one class that she hated. She just didn't get it. It didn't make sense to her.

While the boys took after Jax and joined the club, Katie took after her mom. She loved school and getting as much knowledge as she can.

She wanted to be just like her mom and become a doctor. She wanted to make her family proud.

After a couple hours, Parker saw Katie getting antsy. "Okay seriously, I am so done with this psycho crap. I am going to be cutting people open. Why do I need this piece of mind stuff?" she banged her head back dramatically.

Parker just laughed, "you'll get it eventually" he reassured her.

Katie scoffed, "I hate you. You know this right?" she continued to tease.

He just laughed harder, shaking his head. "Do you want to take a break?" he asked.

"Yes please, come on, let's go to Rogue River. I am sure Nina is going to be cooking up a feast for the club. It's family dinner tonight. I need to get my car looked at anyway" she explained as she got up to change into some jeans and a tank top.

"Who's going back with you?" Parker asked as he packed up his stuff.

"Happy and Kozik I think. My dad needs them in Charming" she explained.

Parker nodded in understanding, "great, I get to see the Tacoma Killer" he sighed.

Katie laughed, "no, we are going to see Rogue River. The only one you really need to worry about is Johnny. He's similar to the Tacoma Killer but the Wolf in Rogue River" she informed him the difference.

"Great, that makes it even better" he teased, dodging the pillow she threw at him.

"Hey, if Happy and Kozik are going back with you to Charming, does Noah go back home?" he asked Katie as she grabbed her bag and led them out.

She just shrugged, "I don't know. That is technically considered club business. But I can guarantee that if my dad, brothers, or anyone in the club found out about the kiss, Noah will be on the first bike back to Nevada" she said.

Parker grabbed her hand and gave her a comforting squeeze, as they got the in the car and pulled out of the parking lot and onto the highway.

"That sucks Kitty Kat" he said.

She laughed off a scoff, "yeah, tell me about it" she agreed.

It didn't take them very long to pull into the clubhouse. They were literally two exits from her off the highway.

Katie couldn't help but smile as she pulled into the lot. This place always made her feel like home. Parking the car, she noticed more bikes than usual. Parker sensed her concern and looked over at her, "you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, there are more bikes than usual. They must have a charter visiting or something" she observed.

He just nodded and followed her lead as she walked up the driveway and towards the guys waiting for her. Her grin widened when she realized that most of the Tacoma Charter was there waiting on her.

Nina and Johnny greeted her first. "Hey Little Red, this is a nice surprise. I wasn't expecting you until next weekend for sure" he greeted her with a hug.

"Says the big bad wolf, I had withdrawals. Had to come see you guys. You didn't tell me Tacoma was coming down this weekend" she noted looking around at all the extra bikes.

"Lee needed to talk to my dad about stuff, so I convinced Danny to come down with him" he replied.

Katie nodded in understanding, "sweet, two birds with one stone. You think I can get Chase to look over my car for me while I'm here? We have clinicals and exams until the end of the year and I am going to get swamped the next couple weeks" she asked.

Johnny wrapped one arm around her shoulder and the other around Nina, "you know you are always welcome here. Come on inside and get some food, before the animals stampede" he said.

"Hey, Johnny, Nina, you remember Parker" she pulled him forward to join their little group.

He stepped up and shook their hands, "nice to see you guys again, it smells great out here" he observed.

Nina snorted, "it should. I spent all night getting things ready. Nice to see you too. Now come on, let's get some food and you," she pointed to Katie, "can get with Happy and Kozik" she stated.

Katie grabbed Parkers hand and followed everyone into the clubhouse. The music was on, food and drinks were being served and the guys were hanging out like a really big family.

She couldn't help but feel a little bad about bringing Parker. She knew the guys were going to grill him.

She barely made it through the doors of the clubhouse when she was ripped from her friends and pulled into a hug, "Princess" Bowie yelled, announcing her presence.

She laughed and went around to greet everyone. Both Tacoma and Rogue River were really happy to see her.

"Damn girl, you got older" Frank said.

Katie laughed when she saw Lee come over and hit the back of his head. "Show some damn respect, that's a Teller you are talking about" he said.

He stepped around Frank and pulled Katie into a hug, "Hi angel, we missed you in Tacoma" Lee said, kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah, I missed you guys too. Things have been crazy with school and clinicals, so I figured I would come and check in with Johnny before he sends the club after me and get things looked over" she informed.

He nodded and kept his arm around her shoulder when he looked back to see Parker. "And who the fuck is you and why are you with my angel?" he asked.

"Lee, this is my friend Parker. Relax, he's friendly I promise" she teased, pulling away from Lee and going to wrap her arm around Parker's waist.

Lee looked at Parker up and down and crossed his arms across his chest. "Mhmhm" he replied before leading them to a table.

Once they got their food, they joined Johnny and Nina at a picnic table outside. It was really nice out and with everyone around, it made Katie feel like home.

It wasn't long they were outside before Happy and Kozik came over to the table. They both stood there with their arms crossed across their chest, looking at the two with menacing stares.

Of course, none of it phased Katie. She squealed and got up, rounded the table and launched at some of her favorite bikers, wrapping her arms around them in a hug.

They couldn't hold the mean stares anymore. They both smiled and wrapped her in a hug, keeping her between them.

"Hey Princess, we've missed you in Tacoma. You need to come out more" he said.

Katie smiled through a laugh, "I know, it's been a while. Clinicals have been kicking my ass. Parker and Jules have been helping me out with studying and all that, but I just finished final exams for the semester in my one of my classes and I needed a break, so I called Johnny" she stated.

"Well, you are the one who took after your mom. It's your fault you are so smart. I bet everyone is going to be really happy to see you. How do you want to do this? What works with your schedule?" Kozik teased.

Katie made herself comfortable in her seat next to Parker. The clubhouse was like her second home. "Whatever you want. I have clinicals once classes end next month, so that gives us time to think about it. I mean, don't you have to check in with my dad to see when he wants you guys to come?" she asked.

"I talked to Ope the other day. They are keeping Noah until we come down, so we have time whenever is good for you" Kozik replied.

Katie looked at Parker and met his gaze before dropping her eyes to her plate and took a breath. She nodded, "okay well, for now, let's plan on at the end of May, early June. That leaves this month and the next to figure out a solid plan" she replied.

"That works princess, give us time to finish up here and we'll give you time to finish up your stuff with school and work" Happy stated, grabbing a beer.

No one wanted her to leave. She's been under their protection since she started school. They watched her grow up. She wasn't a little girl anymore. She was a woman.

They were going to miss her. Katie and Parker settled in once everything calmed down and started digging into their food.

This was why she came to the clubhouse. To get away from school, away from drama, and away from the hardship of life. She needed her family.

"We are going to come to Charming just to see you from now on, you know, that right?" Bowie teased.

Kate smiled as she looked around at everyone. They were all smiling at her and looking down the table at her.

She knew this was his way and everyone else's way of saying they were going to miss her and that they really cared about her.

"I am going to miss you all too. I'm excited to go home but it's going to be weird. I am going to miss coming up here and driving out to Tacoma whenever I need some time alone from school. I am going to miss being here with you guys" she said.

Lee wrapped Katie into his side for a hug. Katie smiled, "we'll miss you more princess. I know Big Al agrees with me that you don't have to worry because we'll be visiting Charming and seeing you more often than not" he teased.

She smiled and leaned up and kissed his cheek. She was really going to miss them and seeing them every day.

Parker and Katie got settled with the guys around the club, enjoying their lunch when her phone started buzzing.

Since her mishap with Noah, she's been on edge with her phone, every time it rang or buzzed. She was nervous when she pulled her phone out and looked to see who it was.

Parker saw her smile and quirked an eyebrow when she pulled out her phone. She met his gaze and mouthed "Dad" telling him that she was okay.

He was worried it was Noah and she would freak out and get all stressed again.

_Jax was excited to have his daughter coming back home. They missed her in Charming. She was light and bubbly, the peacemaker with everyone in the club. They wanted her back._

_He wanted his family whole. He looked out to the garage to see his boys helping each other work on a bike they were restoring. _

_This past weekend with Katie home, it brought the biggest smile to his face because he got to see all his kids together. They always reverted to their kids' days when they all got together._

_Katie was like her mom. She tried to keep the peace between the boys. He pulled out his phone to text his daughter. He knew something was off about her visit last night and wanted to make sure she was okay._

_Things were going good with the club and finally moving in the right direction. Everyone was on the same page._

_Noah couldn't keep his mind off Katie. He knew he messed up when he played down the kiss to her. He should have just taken the opportunity to acknowledge his feelings. Instead, he acted like an ass and acted like he wasn't affected at all._

_He was about to pull out his phone to call her or text her when he looked up and saw Jax pulling out his phone. He didn't want to take the chance that he was also calling Katie._

"_**Hi Princess, how are you? How's school? Are you feeling better? Did you check in with Tacoma or Johnny? Hope studying is good" Jax texted her.**_

Katie just started smiling. She was the definition of a daddy's girl. When they were little, all she had to do was yell at her bothers names loud enough to get them in trouble. She was the middle child, but the only girl in SAMCRO.

"Dad, you aren't bothering me. I'm good. I'm with Parker at the clubhouse. I do feel a little better. I just needed to talk to mom. School's been kicking my ass but I'm alright, getting through it with Parker and Jules" she texted back.

_Jax smiled when he read his daughter's message. When she first went to school she had a hard time. She met Jules through roommate matching. They clicked right away. _

_She met Parker later in the semester her first year at school through tutoring. He looked out for her. _

_They were like the three musketeers._ _**"Good, don't worry about school. You are a Teller, you're strong enough to pull through. I'm glad the three musketeers are doing good. I'll let you go enjoy your time at the club. Talk to your later princess. Love you" he texted.**_

Katei smiled and glanced at Parker. She knew her dad approved of Jules and Parker. He knew they were really there for his daughter. She leaned over and wrapped her arm around Parker's shoulder.

"Dad asked about the three musketeers" she explained.

He smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist. Katie leaned over and kissed his cheek as Johnny came up behind them and wrapped an arm around their shoulders as Katie snapped the picture.

_Jax opened his messages and laughed at the picture. _

"_What's so funny?" Opie asked._

_Jax showed them the picture, smiling as they all got pissed._

_They never met Parker and to see the SAMCRO Princess all over him was shocking. "Who's that guy?" Tig asked._

"_She's at Rogue River?" Bobby added._

"_Yeah, she went to go check in with Johnny and get with Tacoma. That's Parker, he's her friend from school" Jax explained._

"_The one she talks about every time she comes home? Damn, they look real comfortable with each other" Bobby observed._

"_Why are his hands all over my sister?" Able asked._

_Tommy scoffed, "you are one of the last people who should be talking about touching anyone" he defended his sister._

_Thomas, 'Tommy' was the peacemaker between Katie and Abel. He was the youngest child, but he was still the peacemaker._

"_All I am saying is that we should talk when comes back home and find out who this little fuck really is" Abel wasn't backing down._

_Abel was six years older than Katie. He took his job as big brother seriously. _

"_Why she at Rogue River? It's like a dump" Tig asked._

"_You know that Johnny and Katie are friends. They are as thick as thieves. He's been watching out for her while she has been in school and they catch up every once and a while. You know that" Jax stated._

_That caught Noah's attention. If Rogue River had people watching out for her, then they would have seen him when he went to visit. _

"_Wait, you mean, he has prospects on her and stuff? I thought my dad was taking care of that?" he tried to play it cool._

"_Yeah, Nomads are coordinating with Tacoma and Rogue River while she's on clinicals and has to go to different hospitals and stuff, but Johnny got it under control. They are all friends, her, Johnny and Danny" Jax informed him._

_Noah grabbed his beer and took a chug before nodding. "That's good" he replied thinking everything over._


	3. Chapter 3- The Date

**Hi Everyone! Thank you for the reviews, readings, follows, and favorites. The story thickens and continues with Noah and Katie and the rest of the crew.**

**Please continue to REVIEW and let me know what you think.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Chapter 3- The Date**

"_Why are his hands all over my sister?" Able asked._

_Tommy scoffed, "you are one of the last people who should be talking about touching anyone" he defended his sister._

_Thomas, 'Tommy' was the peacemaker between Katie and Abel. He was the youngest child, but he was still the peacemaker._

"_All I am saying is that we should talk when comes back home and find out who this little fuck really is" Abel wasn't backing down._

_Abel was six years older than Katie. He took his job as big brother seriously. _

"_Why she at Rogue River? It's like a dump" Tig asked._

"_You know that Johnny and Katie are friends. They are as thick as thieves. He's been watching out for her while she has been in school and they catch up every once and a while. You know that" Jax stated._

_That caught Noah's attention. If Rogue River had people watching out for her, then they would have seen him when he went to visit. _

"_Wait, you mean, he has prospects on her and stuff? I thought my dad was taking care of that?" he tried to play it cool._

"_Yeah, Nomads are coordinating with Tacoma and Rogue River while she's on clinicals and has to go to different hospitals and stuff, but Johnny got it under control. They are all friends, her, Johnny and Danny" Jax informed him._

_Noah grabbed his beer and took a chug before nodding. "That's good" he replied thinking everything over._

**2 weeks later….**

Parker and Katie had a great time at the clubhouse. It was their one break before hitting the books hard for the end of the semester.

Between clinicals and finals they had no time for anything else. They could barely catch up with each other. They barely had time for phone calls.

One-night Jules and Katie were sitting on the floor of their apartment with containers of Chinese and pizza between them trying to study for anatomical anatomy and how to apply it to the real medical situations when Jules' cell phone rang.

Jules reached over and answered the facetime, _"Damn, you two look like hobos"_ they heard, causing them to look up at the phone and glare at Parker.

He didn't look any better. He looked like he hasn't shaved in days. "You don't look any better you jerk" Jules teased.

"_What are you guys up to?" he asked._

"We are on anatomical anatomy" Katie stated.

"_Damn, I went over that yesterday. I was mixing up veins and arteries by the time I was done looking at my book. It sucked. I am going to be so glad when this whole thing is over" he replied._

"Yeah, us too. Hey, when this is all over and we break for the summer, I say you guys come to Charming and we'll have a party" Katie suggested.

"A party with Hot Hunks in Leather, I am in" Jules stated.

"_God, you are gross. I am totally down Kitty Kat. Hey, I got to go, I have more studying to do" he replied._

"Okay, we'll check in with you tomorrow after our last exam. Maybe we can get together for dinner or something" Katie offered.

"_Yeah, I'll call you Kat" Parker replied before hanging up._

They wanted more chances to hang out and be together as friends. They didn't want to leave each other.

Being literally buried in their studies, with no time for anything else, they missed each other.

The next day after their cram session, they were exhausted when they went to take their exam. Their eyes were bugged out of their head when they left the classroom.

"That sucked ass. I am so glad to be done" Jules stated.

"Me too. Parker is going out of town with the football team and I know that you are going to your grandma's. Do you want to get some lunch or are you leaving right away?" Katie asked.

"No, I have some time for lunch" Jules linked her arm through Katie's and led her to the restaurant on campus.

After lunch, the girls went back to their apartment, while Katie helped Jules pack her bags and roll them out to the car.

She was going to be alone all weekend, not that she minded. She needed the break.

"Are you sure you are okay to be alone this weekend?" Jules asked.

Katie laughed, "would you relax mom, I have enough to do to help keep me occupied. I'll see you tomorrow" she hugged her roommate.

Jules looked at her as if to make sure she was sure. "Okay fine," she finally relented, "I'll go. Just be sure to call if you need anything" she said before getting in the car.

Katie waved her off before going back inside. She had a bunch of final projects and reports to do, so she immediately got to work.

She was in the middle of reading her physiology book when her phone buzzed, indicating a text message.

_In the middle of the day, when he should be working in the garage, was at the bar thinking of Katie. He couldn't help thinking about the fullness of her body, the taste of her lips against his, and the strawberry of her smell. _

_He needed to talk to her. "Hey Katie, what are you doing?" he texted her._

Katie was beyond surprised to hear from him. She didn't know what to say. "Hey, I'm studying, what are you doing?" she replied.

She was going to follow his lead now.

"_Doing shots at the club. How's studying?" he was just glad she was talking to him._

Katie tensed when she read, he was at the club drinking. The club sluts were always around when the guys drink.

"U're at the club? Who's with you?" she asked getting to the point.

_The prospect put another shot in front of Noah as he read over her text and smirked. He figured that she wanted to know if he was with a club girl._

"_Most of the guys and women are here," he texted._

_Even though it was true, he knew she'd think he meant he was with one of the whores. He liked riling her up. he knew he was acting like a jackass, but he was mad he couldn't be with her._

_He was punishing her because of his frustrations between their relationship and the club. _

Katie was having a panic attack as she read his text. She instantly started sweating. "Oh. Tammy or Candy?" she asked.

She knew the girls liked to attack when they guys were drinking.

"_All the whores are here" he replied vaguely._

Katie gasped at the text. She couldn't believe him. Why was he doing this to her? "You're outdoing yourself. I gotta go" she texted quickly.

She wanted to be done with the conversation.

"_No don't go. Like texting with you" he tried to get her back. At the text, he knew he went too far. He didn't want to stop talking to her._

Katie needed an excuse to end the conversation. "Parker just came in; we are going out" she led through her teeth.

_He'd blown it. She was already talking to him and he screwed it up. And why the fuck was Parker in her room? _

_Noah didn't like that one bit. That kid was trying to get in her pants. Thinking of that made him order another drink._

Katie had lied through her teeth. She played a low blow, but he started it. She threw Parker in his face.

He really hurt her, and she wanted to hurt him back. Right after talking with Noah, she immediately texted Parker.

"Noah texted to ask about me and he said the club girls were there. These bitches are like vultures. So, I fought back and told him you were here to take me out" she sent the message.

Katie knew he was busy with football stuff so he wouldn't reply until later. She used her time to get ahead in school.

_Meanwhile, in Charming, Noah stewed. He couldn't stop thinking about Parker in her room, touching her, making her laugh and smile._

_It was really pissing him off. _

_He couldn't even enjoy the beginning of the party around him without thinking of Katie. The guys were starting to notice._

"_Quinn, join the party" Tig clapped him on the back._

_Noah faked a smile, "yeah, maybe another time. I am going for a ride" he got out of there as fast as he could._

There was only one place he needed to be and that was in Tacoma. He had to have broken at least 100 traffic laws.

He parked outside her apartment and made his way up. He was about to knock when he heard talking.

Katie was making herself a snack when Parker's ringtone rang through the kitchen. Katie answered with a smile, "Hey Playboy" she greeted when she put him on speaker while she finished making her food.

"_Hi Princess, you just can't resist me, can you?" he teased over the speaker._

Katie laughed, "don't be an ass, I had no other choice. Besides for this particular subject, you were the first person who came to mind" she stated.

_Parker laughed, "well, I'm glad I could help; was I any good?" he teased._

It was Katie's turn to laugh, "I hate you, you are such an ass" she replied.

"_You know you love me. Hey, I have to go, but I'll call you tomorrow to check-in. Call me later if you need me or check-in with the She Devil. I'm sure she'll give you some good pointers on the situation" he was totally serious._

"You are such an asshole, you know that. I am going to tell Jules you called her that" she teased.

_He laughed, "I'll talk to you tomorrow Kitty Kat" he said before hanging up._

She really needed that laugh and that little vent session. Parker and Jules were really there for her.

Noah couldn't help but lean against the wall next to her front door and smirk. At first, he was pissed she lied to him but when he realized Parker was on the phone, he couldn't help but smirk and shake his head.

She played him. He knew she wouldn't back down without a fight. He waited another couple minute before knocking.

Katie froze for a second. She wasn't expecting anyone, but her MC instincts were kicking in.

"Who is it?" she called out.

"It's me" Noah's voice was husky, deep, and manly.

Just hearing it made her body tingle with adrenaline. She took a minute to take a deep breath and got herself together.

She grabbed her phone and texted Parker again, "he's here" she texted him.

"_Go get him tiger" he replied back instantly._

"I hate you" she texted him.

He replied back with a thumbs up. She took a couple deep breaths and practically flung the door open.

There stood the man of her dreams. Standing at her door, looking like sex on a stick. Why was he here?

She indirectly took in his tight jeans, black t-shirt, and Kutte. He was looking at her with a seductive smirk on his face.

"What are you doing here?" she blurted out. She was shocked. _Why was he here?_

He smirked at her, "are you going to invite me in?" he replied.

She moved to the side, "sure" she opened the door and let him in the living room of their suite.

Crossing her arms over her chest, she leant against the closed door staring at him. Suddenly she got nervous. He was in her space.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" he asked as he leant against her desk.

"I'm more surprised to see you. Why are you here Noah? Get bored with Tammy and Candy?" she was mad.

She figured he probably realized she was lying about Parker, but she needed ground to stand on.

"No, I came to see you. The sweetbutts and croweaters don't hold a candle to you. You know that. I missed you and I wanted to see you" he stated pissed that she would think he would cheat on her.

She was more pissed that he was getting pissed. She moved from the door to stand around him, in front of her bedroom door, "Ever heard of facetime?" she quipped.

"It's not the same baby" he smirked at her.

She ignored him and moved to the kitchen, "do you want something to drink?" she ignored his declaration.

She knew that if she continued to play at him, they were going to be going back and forth. No one would win.

"You got any beer?" he smirked, noticing that she ignored their arguing and banter.

She shook her head, "No, diet coke, water, wine coolers, orange juice, and cranberry juice" she looked over her shoulder as she opened the fridge.

"What the hell is a wine cooler?" he asked.

"It's alcohol. Do you want to try some?" she replied.

He shook his head, "Nah, just give me a diet coke" he said making his way through her living room to her bedroom, making himself comfortable at her desk.

Katie took a breath at the sight of him in her bedroom. Katie made herself comfortable on the edge of her bed, towards the end, hugging a pillow as her shield.

"So, why didn't you tell me you were coming?" she asked.

He shrugged, "I wanted to surprise you" he replied.

She smirked, "well you did that for sure" she stated, taking a sip of her diet coke.

He smiled, "good, that was the point" he replied.

Katie smirked knowing that his jealousy was about Parker. There was a slight awkward silence. She knew he was jealous of their relationship. She didn't notice it the first night, but she definitely saw it now.

They were literally just sitting there staring at her. Neither one of them really knew what to say. Having enough of the silence, Katie got up and put on some music.

"So, how are things in Charming?" she asked taking a sip of her coke. In all reality, she was just there a couple weeks ago, but he didn't need to know that.

He shrugged, "there fine, you know, the normal things for Charming" he replied.

She laughed, "you know I almost went home this weekend. I changed my mind when I realized how much I still had to do, so I thought it'd be nice to have the apartment to myself. Jules went home to see her family and Parker is at football camp. Wouldn't it be funny if I went home and you came here?" she teased trying to fill the tension with some small talk.

The only thing Noah really heard was that she was alone, and Parker was not there. Then he realized that she played him.

"Wait, you're alone for the whole weekend?" he asked.

She smirked and nodded, "yeah" she stated, confirming his thoughts.

"Damn" he swore and shook his head.

"Most of my friends went out places. Parker and Jules are out of town, so I staid behind to study" she explained.

He nodded, "sounds fun, why didn't you go?" he asked.

She pointed to her books and papers everywhere. "Too much to do" she stated.

"Am I bothering you by being here? I don't want to keep you from your work" he made it as if he was going to leave. He was fishing for compliments and Katie saw right through him.

Katie glared, "no, it's okay. I can finish my homework later" she jumped to the defensive. Internally, she chided herself for saying no too quickly.

"Well, just say the word if I am" he replied.

She nodded, "I will" she stated.

Noah took a minute, taking a sip of his coke, wishing he had something stronger.

"So, Parker's out of town huh?" he stated.

Kate smiled behind her cup. She knew he was jealous of Parker. "That's what you heard from that huh? Yeah, Parker is at football camp. Why?" she played dumb.

"Did he ask you to join?" he asked.

That confirmed her thoughts. He was beyond jealous for her and Parker. "Yeah, of course he did. If I was going, then we would have shared a dorm. Could you open another coke for me?" she asked; purposely ignoring his question.

Noah reached over and opened another coke for her. "You dating the dude?" he asked.

She shook her head, "no, we are just really good friends" she smiled as he let out a breath of relief.

"Good, keep it that way" his tone was laced with steel and had an edge to it that she hasn't heard before.

It was making her hot. He was being all masculine and tough. It really got her going.

She cleared her throat, "so, are you hungry? I have chips and salsa" she offered, trying to clear the air.

He nodded, "why don't we go out to eat? I am fucking starving. That was a long trip coming up here" he asked.

She nodded, "sure my favorite Chinese restaurant is still open and it's not too far from here" she suggested.

At least there, they were out in the open. They wouldn't launch at each other if they were around people.

"Sure, let's go" he got up ready to go.

She got up and pointed to her closet, "let me just freshen up" she grabbed a quick outfit before running into the bathroom.

It only took her a couple minutes to change and make herself presentable. She didn't want to show like she was trying, but she wanted to look good.

She touched up her make-up, changed her jeans to a short black jean skirt and a blue lace crop-to that was comfortable.

"Ready?" she asked grabbing her bag.

Noah stood up and froze when she walked out of the bathroom. He couldn't help but look her over, taking in her curves.

"Fuck, you look beautiful" the way he was looking her over made her blush.

She just nodded, "come on" she opened the door and grabbed her keys.

Noah followed her lead and brushed past her, so his chest grazed her breasts, nipples hardening under her bra. She gasped and looked up at him shocked. He was doing that on purpose.

They had never played this close to the line before. He smirked and grabbed the keys from her. He wanted her to be distracted.

"I'll drive princess" he was glad that he had an effect on her.

"You don't even know where it is" she argued taking her keys back.

He gently pressed her against the door. She held her breath as he gently pressed his lips against her neck, his warm breath causing her before he grabbed her hand and started down the hall.

It didn't take long to get to the restaurant. "Who the hell are you coming here with?" he asked looking at the place.

Katie smiled, it looked sketchy and run-down on the outside, but the inside was beautiful. "Just give it a chance" she stated, getting out of the car and leading him into the restaurant.

Mr. Cheng was excited to see Katie with a guy friend. "K-ah-tee, I so glad to see you. Who is this? Your friend?" he said with a thick accent.

Katie smiled and leaned forward, giving Mr. Cheng a big hug. "Hi Mr. Cheng, yeah, this is my friend. We are really hungry, so I am just going to get my regular" she said.

They ended up sitting in Mr. Cheng's just talking and really getting to know each other. It was nice but weird at the same time.

This was her place. Katie was a regular there. It was close to campus and her apartment, so her and her friends spend many nights there eating, studying and venting. She thought she would be comfortable there. It's why she picked it. But this time, being there with Noah was different.

You could almost cut the tension it was so thick between them. "You know, you really surprised me by showing up here tonight" she stated.

He took a long sip of corona before nodding, "we have known each other for a long time but a lot of it was when we were younger" he took another drag of his beer before looking her over, "You're all grown up now though" his gaze dropped to her breasts.

"Yup, all grown up" he added after looking her over.

Katie cleared her throat, covering her neck with her hand trying to find a way to hide the blush. The look he was giving her made her pulse race.

'_It's just the hormones, calm down' she thought to herself._

The whole dinner she tried to keep the conversation neutral. She tried to talk about club stuff and mention her dad.

That seemed to calm Noah down a little. She needed to put some space between them. She needed air. She didn't know what scared her more, wanting him or being another notch on his belt. He acted like a jerk after he kissed her.

He was around women all the time. He was experienced with women while she was still a virgin. How could she compare. She felt like she was on a date.

It made her feel special that he offered to pay and do things right. When they got back to the apartment, she stopped at the door, "do you want to come in?" she asked taking a risk.


	4. Chapter 4- Twister

**Hi Everyone, thanks for reading, following, reviewing, favoriting, and taking interest in my story. **

**More coming on the relationship between Noah and Katie in relation to the club and how SAMCRO deals with it.**

**Please continue to REVIEW and let me know what you are thinking**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Chapter 4- Twister**

He took a long sip of corona before nodding, "we have known each other for a long time but a lot of it was when we were younger" he took another drag of his beer before looking her over, "You're all grown up now though" his gaze dropped to her breasts.

"Yup, all grown up" he added after looking her over.

Katie cleared her throat, covering her neck with her hand trying to find a way to hide the blush. The look he was giving her made her pulse race.

'_It's just the hormones, calm down' she thought to herself._

The whole dinner she tried to keep the conversation neutral. She tried to talk about club stuff and mention her dad.

That seemed to calm Noah down a little. She needed to put some space between them. She needed air. She didn't know what scared her more, wanting him or being another notch on his belt. He acted like a jerk after he kissed her.

He was around women all the time. He was experienced with women while she was still a virgin. How could she compare. She felt like she was on a date.

It made her feel special that he offered to pay and do things right. When they got back to the apartment, she stopped at the door, "do you want to come in?" she asked taking a risk.

They both knew what this would mean for them if he came into her apartment. He took a breath, leaning against the doorframe, looking down before looking back up at Katie.

He nodded and accepted her hand, following her into the apartment. Katie's heart was beating out of her chest.

She led him into her bedroom, turning on the light on her nightstand instead of the overhead light. She let go of his hand, wringing her fingers in her lap, moving to the window, putting some space between them.

"Do you want another beer?" Noah was twisting the cap off the bottle of jack that he'd bought while they were out.

"Nah, I'll be out of it if I have any more liquor" she teased as she turned to turn on some music.

Noah smiled at her, "you like this punk rock stuff?" he acted shocked. She wasn't as innocent as he thought she was.

She looked offended, "of course I do. Why do you sound surprised?" she replied.

Noah laughed and put his hands up in surrender. They just enjoyed hanging out, listening to music. It was then the song Angel came on did he stand up and put his hand out.

"Dance with me" he pulled her hard enough for her to press against his chest, wrapping his arms around her.

She tensed against him at first but relaxed in his arms after a minute. Letting herself believe the dream in her head, she laid her head on his chest, she placed her hand on top his heart and clutched his Kutte, as if keeping him close to her.

He smelled like soap, leather, and whiskey. He smelled like home. She nuzzled her head into his chest, under his chin, really breathing him in.

She could feel his heart beating fast, matching hers. As his hands trailed up and down her back, slowly dipping further towards her ass, her insides fluttered. She knew where this was going when she invited him into her apartment.

Their heated desire was like a magnet. They were drawn to each other and couldn't keep their hands off each other. It was getting hard to keep control on their emotions.

Noah didn't want to scare her by moving too fast and pushing her too far. "I like the feel of you in my arms" he whispered, sweeping his lips against her ear.

He danced her over to the wall between her desk and door, pinning her against it with his warm body. "You have no idea how fucking crazy you make me" he stated.

Katie tilted her head back as he moved his mouth along her jaw, giving him more access to leave lavishing kisses along her neck.

His touch sent a shiver through her, causing her to breath lightly through parted lips, a moan escaping.

When he cupped her chin, their breaths mingled, his hands skimming over ass made her arch her back, pressing closer to Noah.

He thrust his hips against Katie's belly, his hardness pressing her harder into the wall. She shifted slightly, so he was pressing against her core.

She parted her legs and rubbed her throbbing mound against his knee, swallowing her gasps of pleasure. He captured her bottom lip between his teeth and gently tugged to suck it in his mouth.

"You're amazing" he said, his words mumbled against her lips.

When her phone rang, Katie pushed him away in shock. Looking around like they had gotten caught, only to realize that it was her phone.

"Sorry, let me just see who it is really quick" she whispered her eyes locked on him.

He still had her caged into the wall, "are you fucking serious?" he didn't back off in the slightest. He was turned on and he wanted her, BAD.

"I promised Jules I'd answer if she called. If I don't pick up, she'll just keep calling. Besides, it could be my dad. Would you rather I let it go and he has Johnny or Danny come check on me? It wouldn't be the first time" she got pissed and pushed him away from her so she could get to her phone on her nightstand.

That made him tense and stand there leaning against the wall panting trying to catch his breath. He didn't mean to snap at her.

She couldn't help but laugh as she read over the text. _"Hey, Parker just texted me and told me what's going on are you okay?" Jules asked._

"Damn mother hen" she mumbled before opening her text and shooting off a quick message. She knew Jules was worried about her. Both her friends were.

"I'm fine. Things have changed since I talked to Parker. We are playing a PG-13 version of twister. I'll call you tomorrow" she said quickly.

"_OMG! HE'S STILL THERE! YOU BETTER BE PLAYING NAKED TWISTER! You better call me with details later and don't forget….flex your pelvis" Jules texted._

Katie burst out laughing, shaking her head at the last part of the message. Only her best friend.

Noah looked at her curious from where he was leaning against the wall, "everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's nothing, just Jules being a mother hen and Parker a gossip" she teased with a genuine smile on her face.

Noah was staring at her trying to remember the last time he saw her that happy. She was never as happy with him as she was with her friends.

"What?" she noticed him looking at her weird.

"Is it wrong that I am jealous that your friends make you more happy than I ever could?" he asked.

She looked up at him shocked, "they are my family, but that doesn't mean I am not happy around you. I''s just a different kind of happy" she tried to explain.

He nodded and stood up straighter, "I better take off before things get more serious" he stated, making her insides lurch.

Katie followed him through the room, stopping at the doorway, "can you ride? I mean, you've had a lot to drink" she stated, making excuses for him to stay.

"Nah, I'm good" he said making his way out in the living room of the apartment.

"But I thought we were going to play naked twister" she blurted out, gasping when she realized what she said, putting a hand over her mouth.

He stopped short in the hallway, the light flooding in behind him. He turned to face her, standing at the doorway.

"Please don't tell me that's a college game" he all but growled.

Katie smiled as she walked up to him, grabbed the lapels of his Kutte and pulled him to her, "don't leave and you can find out" she said.

He groaned, "babe, we're playing with fire. If your dad finds out what I've been doing to his little girl, fuck, he'll have my head. I know the rules. I don't want to cause problems for you, and I can't disrespect my president" he warned.

She let out a breath and pressed her forehead to his, "don't you want to stay?" she needed to know she wasn't the only one feeling this way.

"Are you kidding? Yeah I fucking want to stay, but what we want and what we should do are two different things" he pressed harder into the doorframe.

"We're not in Charming and no one's going to find out. Tonight, it's just Noah and Katie being together. We are both adults and…" he stopped her by putting a finger to her lips.

"You better be damn sure you know what you are telling me, because if I go back in that room with you, there's no way in hell I'm stopping" he stared at her, really meeting her gaze, trying to read her.

"I know exactly what I am saying. I want this and I'm pretty sure you do too" Katie informed, "don't you?" she asked.

"Fuck babe, I've wanted this for a long time," his truth warmed her insides.

"I want you" he cupped her face and ran his fingers through her hair, his eyes raking her face.

Tugging her to him, he couldn't hold his control anymore. Noah pressed her close and pushed himself back into the apartment, closing the door with his boot, pressing her against it.

The music was still on and flowing through the apartment. The way they were looking at each other, the desire was eating them from the inside out.

Katie felt like she was going to crawl out of her skin with desire. Noah dipped his head, his tongue tracing the outline of her lips before dipping in to let his tongue battle with hers.

"I want you so bad. When I get done with you, you won't be able to walk for a week" he said against her lips.

She clasped her arms around his neck, "promises, promises" she teased, causing him to growl and push her backwards until they got to her bedroom, his lips never leaving hers.

Slowly he kissed her, threading his fingers through her hair. His kiss intensified and she responded with the same passion. Even though they were going slow, the passion and intensity was still there.

Breaking away, he brought his hand up and stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers. "You're so beautiful," he murmured as his eyes bored into hers.

He trailed his hand down her cheek, stroking her cheek, skimming the soft skin on her neck and shoulder until it landed on her breast.

He cupped the underside of her breast, squeezing it, kneading it gently. "These are beautiful" he said kneading her breast.

Katie had her eyes closed, gasping at the feeling as she pressed her fingers into his shoulders. Noah smirked at the look on her face. She was in the mode of desire.

"You like that?" he asked.

She was on cloud nine. She couldn't even form a sentence, let alone think of what he was asking her to even think of an answer.

Her nipples were as hard as glass, just from his touch. She didn't even want to think of what would happen if he pressed his lips to them.

Sucking in a breath, she nodded and looked away. "Babe, I want you to look at me. I want to see the desire in your gaze. You have the prettiest eyes I've ever seen" he leaned in and kissed her eyelids, her nose, then her lips, all the while holding and kneading her breasts.

Katie pulled away and took his hand, leading him to the bed. She sat down took a breath before pushing all the way back, so she was laying on the bed in the middle of the pillows.

Clenching her thighs together, she was soaking and squirming. She met his gaze and smiled, "I am telling you right now Noah, you have this one chance to do something with this" she said.

He took off his kutte, placing it on the back of her desk chair, before crawling on top of her, running his fingertips along the neckline of her top, teasing her as they slipped inside, then moved out.

The anticipation of those wicked fingers flicked her nipples drove Katie wild. He slipped his fingers down under her neckline for the fourth time that night. She placed her hand over them, stopping them in their tracks.

"Are your nipples aching?" he was taunting her.

"Don't tease. Be nice" she moaned and pushed his hand further down her top until it hit her bra. In two small movements he had her top off and bra snapped open.

Noah tweaked her nipples, sending a wave of pleasure straight to her core. "I wonder if I can get you off like this" he teased.

"Noah" she panted. She was trying hard to keep control, but it was getting to be too much.

The feelings he was pulling out of her were too much. She's never felt like this before.

Sure she's had a few dates since she's been at school, but nothing like this before. It was demanding, but gentle. He knew how to play her bottle like a fiddle.

He kicked off his boots, and pressed up into her, straddling her waist. "It's worth a try babe" he rasped before lowering his head until his mouth covered her nipple.

Her body jolted off the bed as he tugged her nipple with his teeth, the surge of pure lust hitting her right between her legs.

"That feels really good" she moaned, tangling her hands in his hair.

Each time her flicked, sucked, and bit at her reddened buds, she pulled harder on his hair and bucked her hips against him.

Noah ran his hand down the hard plane of her stomach to the top of her jean skirt. He couldn't push it up, it was too tight on her body.

He pressed his hand to the zipper on her skirt. "Take it off" he growled against her neck.

Katie arched up, pressing hard into him as he unzipped her skirt, lifting her butt off the bed while she helped him take off her skirt, shimming her hips of it.

Once she was completely out of it, he pushed her back down, but she resisted and slid her hands under his t-shirt, bunching it up as she pulled it off him.

She caught her breath at the sight of his sculpted inked chest. With her fingertips, she traced the dark lines around his colorful tattoos, marveling at how hard and toned her belly was.

"God, you're built" she whispered to herself, running her hands up and down his body.

He chuckled and pulled her head back by her hair. He gave her a searing kiss, leaving her breathless before easing her onto her back again.

Peppering kisses over her neck, he trailed his tongue down to her breasts and laved attention on them until she was a quivering mess.

"I love playing with your tits" his hand inched lower until it landed on her thong, and he glided his fingers under the fabric, burying them in her folds.

"Ahh" she gasped, arching off the bed.

"Fuck, you're soaking wet, and it's all for me. Love that babe" Noah layered her inner thighs with hot kisses as his fingers stroked the side of her nub.

Before she could enjoy it, a spasm deep in her quaked and pleasure ripped through her, erupting across every nerve and muscle in her quivering body. "AHHH" she moaned loud and completely out of her mind.

Her thighs squeezed his arm like a vise as she panted, waiting for her pulsing body to calm. He gently pushed her legs apart and kissed her belly as he made himself comfortable between her legs.

"You must have needed it bad babe" he teased against her stomach.

She chuckled and dug her fingers through his hair, "don't be a mean ass. You know I don't have suitors knocking down my door" she said before laughing, "well, besides Bob" she added.

He growled, tensing, pulling up on his arms to look at her face, "who the fuck is Bob?" he was pissed.

She laughed and reached over to her nightstand and pulled out a long purple jewelry bag and handed it to him.

He took the bag and pulled out a small plastic butterfly pacifier. He looked at it curiously before looking at Katie.

"What the hell is this?" he asked.

She burst out laughing, "meet bob" she said.

It took him a minute, but he figured it out and smirked. "You better keep the suitors to bob and bob only" he replied throwing the pacifier on the nightstand before pushing off her and started unzipping his jeans, pulling off his boxers with his pants.

He pulled out a condom, noticing the look on her face. "Are you sure you want this?" he asked.

She nodded, "yeah, but I'm just scared" she stated, turning bright red. She was in pre-med. She knew this was going to hurt.

He hovered over her and kissed her deeply, the tip of his cock rubbing against her slit.

"Listen babe, I am not going to lie to you. It is going to hurt, but I'll go slow and stretch you first, but you got to relax" he informed.

She blushed bright red. She was beyond embarrassed. He's been with so many more experienced girls. She was scared she wouldn't be enough.

"Don't be embarrassed, you need to tell me how you are feeling?" he stated, cupping her face, wiping away a stray hair from her forehead.

She took a deep breath and nodded as she wrapped her arms around him. She pressed her hands into his back, trying to relax.

"The good thing is that you've already come, so you'll be nice and wet. It helps. Just try and relax and trust me" he pushed in a little more, Katie felt herself stretching.

"You doing good?" he asked.

She nodded and he bent down, kissing her as he pushed in deeper. As he pushed into her, she could feel her body stretching to accommodate him.

She moved her hips, pivoting towards him. He gritted his teeth, sweat forming on his hairline. He was trying to keep control and not slam into her she felt so good.

"What? Am I doing it wrong or something?" she asked.

"No babe, you're doing something right. Fuck babe don't more or I'm going to lose it" he stated.

She smiled, "but it feels good when I move" she arched her back slightly.

Shaking his head with a teasing smirk, "okay, this is going to hurt but try and relax okay. Press into me" he warned her.

She nodded and held her breath as he pressed fully into her. She froze from the surprise and tensed, internally squeezing her muscles around him.

"You okay?" he asked, peppering her face with kisses as she panted, wiping her tears.

"I'm sorry babe, just relax. Try to take some breaths and calm your muscles" he pressed into her hips.

She nodded and took a minute to adjust to the intruding feeling of him in her. She moved her hips curiously to see what would feel good for her.

He grit his teeth, pressing harder into her hips as she moved her hips experimentally. "Okay," she nodded, "you can move now, if you want to" she said once she got her footing.

He looked at her deeply, trying to read her. "Are you sure?" he asked, kissing her when she nodded and moved her hips again.

He pushed in and out, his hips moving in quick jerks. "Tell me if I'm hurting you" he grunted trying to keep his pace slow.

After several thrusts, he buried his face in her neck and slammed his cock inside her with a gusto. The feel of her inner muscles squeezing his member made him loose control.

It didn't take them long to reach the edge. "Katie, get there" he groaned into her neck. He couldn't last much longer.

It was embarrassing for him. He hasn't been out of control since he was a teenage watching porn.

"Mhmm, I'm there. Please Noah" he pushed into her a few more times before she exploded, screaming his name. When she came, her muscles squeezed him so hard he saw white.

Her eyes rolled in the back of her head at the pleasure she was feeling. She's never felt this good in her life. She couldn't even feel her limbs.

Noah fell on top of her, panting hard in the crook of her neck, trying to catch his breath. He hasn't come this hard in his life.

"Jesus Katie, I've wanted to do that forever" he panted.

She giggled and ran her fingers through his hair. After a minute, he got up and went into the bathroom. It took Katie a minute to regain feeling in her legs.

Once she did, she got up to start and strip the bed. She blushed bright red when she saw the blood on her sheets.

When Noah came out of the bathroom, he came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist, flattening her back against him.

"You look sexy, curves in all the right places. That was the best thing I have ever felt in my life. You okay?" he nuzzled her neck.

"I just wanted to change the sheets and get cleaned up a little. I'm okay, just sore" she turned her head and kissed him.

"I brought you a warm washcloth. It'll help with the soreness" he stated, handing it to her.

Katie blushed bright red, ducking her head not to look at him. She was too embarrassed. "thanks, I'll uh…just give me a minute" she ran into the bathroom.

She looked down her legs and saw the blood on her thighs, she sighed and smiled big. She was glad that she finally was able to be with Noah.

After cleaning herself up, she got out of the bathroom and came back to bed. She saw that the bed as already made, and Noah was waiting for her.

She got in bed and crawled under the covers. There was a moment of awkward silence before Katie decided to break the ice.

"So, did I do okay? Was I alright?" she asked.

He tipped her chin up and kissed her, "are you kidding me? You did awesome. You were great babe" he reassured her.

She nodded, "good" she replied.

"Did you like it?" he asked for a minute.

She nodded, "Of course I did" she stated.

"I'm sorry, of course for going so hard at the end. The way you were moving made me fucking lose it" he vented.

"Well I liked it and it didn't hurt so much once I moved my hips" she was elated that she made him lose it.

She could feel his breathing deepen and knew he was falling asleep, arms around her. Katie just smiled and pressed tighter against him. She couldn't be happier.

The next morning, Katie woke up first. She felt something heavy across her abdomen and looked down to see an arm. Following the arm to the body behind her, she smiled. Noah was still there. He stayed the night.

She carefully got out of the bed, leaning over to press a kiss on his forehead before tiptoeing to the bathroom.

Once the door to the bathroom closed, Noah opened his eyes. He's been up for a long time, but he stayed asleep, trying to gather his thoughts.

Noah stared at the ceiling tiles, the water from the shower sounded like a rainstorm. He staid silent while she was sleeping to see how she would react.

For the first time in a long time, he'd slept deeply through the night. He can't believe he actually fucked her. No, he didn't fuck her, he made love to her. It was slow and intense.

He was so weak. He should have just left her alone, but he had to have her. She was so sweet, sexy, and soft. She was caught between two worlds.

Noah groaned. He couldn't believe she'd been a virgin. Well, knowing her family, he did, but she's been in school for years.

It really affected him that he'd been her first. It complicated everything. He just fucked Jax's virginal daughter. The Charming boys were going to skin him alive.

He had to get away from her. He just needed to call it being stupid. Katie would understand.

She grew up in this life. He needed to get his ass out of this apartment. He needed to get to Charming and away from Katie.

Things have gotten to complicated and hard for them. This was not going to be easy for them at all.

He got up, picked up his boxers and jeans, throwing them on. He found his t-shirt between their crumpled sheets. It just reminded him of their time together.

He was so desperate for her, he rushed with her. He couldn't do it again. as he pulled his shirt over his head, the bathroom door opened, and steam hit him like a wave.

The intoxicating scent of vanilla and cinnamon teased him, making him grit his teeth. He closed his eyes trying to reign in his emotions and desires.

Katie's warm arms wrapped around his waist as her soft lips kissed the nape of his neck. The scent of her enveloped him, turning him on.

He spun around and pressed her close to him, loving the way she felt in his arms. She only wore a pale blue towel around her, making his jeans tight.

Standing on her tip toes, she cupped his face and pulled him towards her. It was her turn to be in control. She kissed him softly on the lips, her fingertips skating over the aching bulge in his jeans.

He didn't need to be told twice. His tongue pillaged the sweetness of her mouth. He had a plan to leave. He needed to leave. He could not do this again. He was already a dead man standing.

Seeing her in that towel, the feel of her in his arms, it was too much to avoid. She had given him a hard on for the past 3 years. He's never felt so much emotion.

This woman was going to be the end of him, literally. He couldn't help it, he needed to have her again. this time was different.

Last night they were rushed, he just needed to get at her. This time he was going to take his time with her.

He was going to explore every inch of her this time. He couldn't help but take control from her. He needed to control himself.

She was making him lose his mind. He was going at her like he was starving, and she was his last meal. He wanted to taste her everywhere.

Katie just followed his lead. She could feel how desperate he was. He was practically devouring her, going at her like a crazed person. She was on cloud nine.

Bringing his face in her neck, he nipped it, loving the softness and the intoxicating scent that was Katie. He trailed his lips from her neck, up her jaw, to her lips, smiling when he felt her smile.

He cupped her cheeks and smiled as he gazed in her sparkling eyes. She looked the way he felt and hugged her close before falling back on the bed, rolling onto his side pulling her into him.

"You're so damn beautiful. Damn Katie. You're killing me" he groaned.

She giggled and couldn't help but laugh. "Is that a bad thing?"

He shook his head sighing, "not for you, but it could be for me" he explained.

"Because of my brothers and dad?" she reasoned. She knew they were looming over them, but she thought that since he made the move with her, he was ready to face the battle.

She didn't blame him for being scared. They were going to crucify him. "Yeah, I mean your dad can make my life a living hell. Your brother, Abel, especially is going to kick my ass. You will find my body parts scattered from Charming to Nevada" he stated.

"Well then we'll keep this a secret. The right time will come to tell them. My dad will come around, so will my brothers, you'll see" she tried to reassure him.

She slid her hand over the stubble on his face. "I like the way your face feels" she smiled at him trying to change the subject.

He smiled and caught her fingers in his mouth, nibbling them. He knew what she was doing. She was trying to get his mind off Charming.

Unlike Katie, he didn't share her optimism. No matter what she did or said, he couldn't forget that her family would want his head on a platter.

The situation they were in was going to start far worse than she thought. She at least thought they would be starting on semi-good footing, but she was sadly mistaken.

On the other hand, he also couldn't keep his hands off her. He should have left before she got out of the shower. He knew he was going to have a hard time leaving her now.

He also knew that she wasn't supposed to be alone. It was fucked up, but that was his reason for staying. She was like a drug and he was addicted.

"I love being with you. I knew making love would be good, but I didn't think it would be this good" she kissed his tattoo.

She was really glad that he was there with her. She was glad that he staid the morning after they were together.

"I'm glad you came to see me this weekend" she said.

He smiled and ran his hands through her hair, "I am too" he replied.

She opened her mouth like she wanted to ask something but then shut her mouth. He gave her a look before placing his hand under her chin, tilting her head up to face him.

"Tell me, what are you thinking?" he asked.

"Do you really want to do this? I mean for real, with my dad and family?" she knew how she was feeling.

She wanted to get inside his head a little. Noah shifted to sit up against the headboard. Katie followed suit, wrapping her arms around her legs, tucking them into her chest.

"What are you talking about Katie? Are you thinking about telling your dad or family about us?" he asked.

"Well not right away, but eventually. I mean I would like us to be a real couple" she said.

Noah got up and took out a cigarette. He sat on the edge of the bed, "Katie I think we need to take this one day at a time. I think we shouldn't think too much about it. Just focus on school and graduating. With us, just let it play out" he knew he was hurting her.

He couldn't even look at her. He knew this was crushing her.

Katie was heartbroken. She poured her heart into this moment. She gave him her virginity. It was important to her. It was special to her.

She held back tears and nodded, "okay, sure. Let's just let it play out. I'm going to change" she wrapped the sheet around her and ran to the bathroom.

She felt so stupid. She knew what she was doing and what she was getting into. She honestly thought everything was different, but she was sadly mistaken.

She took a minute to collect herself, channeling her mom's calm demeanor before changing into a robe and walked back into the room.

Noah was already dressed. "Katie are we okay?" he asked.

He knew he messed up, but he didn't want to hurt her.

"Yeah of course, come on. There's no need to make a big deal. I'm just another fuck? Just another fuck, right?" she said before leaving the bedroom, sheet still wrapped around her, to open the door to the apartment.

"Katie" he started to explain and defend himself.

"I think you should leave; I have homework to do" she said.

He nodded, "yeah sure. I'll call you. Good luck on your exams" he replied as he got dressed and walked out.


	5. Chapter 5-Aftermath

**Hi Everyone! Thank you for reading, following, favoriting, reviewing, and taking interest in my story.**

**Please continue to take interest!**

**So, the move happened. Noah made a move and they finally got together. The aftermath was not what Katie expected…let's see how she deals with it.**

**This is going to be a short little chapter to the aftermath of what happened! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! Let me know what you are thinking!**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Chapter 5- Aftermath**

"What are you talking about Katie? Are you thinking about telling your dad or family about us?" he asked.

"Well not right away, but eventually. I mean I would like us to be a real couple" she said.

Noah got up and took out a cigarette. He sat on the edge of the bed, "Katie I think we need to take this one day at a time. I think we shouldn't think too much about it. Just focus on school and graduating. With us, just let it play out" he knew he was hurting her.

He couldn't even look at her. He knew this was crushing her.

Katie was heartbroken. She poured her heart into this moment. She gave him her virginity. It was important to her. It was special to her.

She held back tears and nodded, "okay, sure. Let's just let it play out. I'm going to change" she wrapped the sheet around her and ran to the bathroom.

She felt so stupid. She knew what she was doing and what she was getting into. She honestly thought everything was different, but she was sadly mistaken.

She took a minute to collect herself, channeling her mom's calm demeanor before changing into a robe and walked back into the room.

Noah was already dressed. "Katie are we okay?" he asked.

He knew he messed up, but he didn't want to hurt her.

"Yeah of course, come on. There's no need to make a big deal. I'm just another fuck? Just another fuck, right?" she said before leaving the bedroom, sheet still wrapped around her, to open the door to the apartment.

"Katie" he started to explain and defend himself.

"I think you should leave; I have homework to do" she said.

He nodded, "yeah sure. I'll call you. Good luck on your exams" he replied as he got dressed and walked out.

He couldn't believe he just did that. She gave him a big gift by giving him her virginity and he just acted like an idiot. He hurt her to the extreme.

He told himself that it was for her own good. They were never going to work in Charming. He was saving her from the heartbreak later on. He was kicking himself the whole way back to Charming.

She was the best thing that ever happened to him. The feel of her body writhing beneath him is something that will be ingrained in his memory forever.

He will never forget the picture of her face when she came. He was picturing it the whole way back to Charming.

Katie collapsed when Noah left. She collapsed on the floor of her bedroom; her heart broken into a million pieces.

He broke her, literally. She felt like she had nothing left. He took everything from her.

Parker came back to campus early from football camp. After dropping his stuff at his apartment, he called Katie. He wanted to see if she wanted to get together to grab something to eat and check in with her.

When she didn't answer, he was worried about her after hearing about her and the biker guy. He grabbed his wallet and keys and got in the car to make his way to Katie's.

When he got to her apartment, he saw that her lights were on, so he knocked. No one answered. He pounded on the door when she didn't answer because he was worried about her.

"Katie, it's me, Parker. Open up" he called through the door.

It took a minute before she opened the door with tears rolling down her cheeks, her glasses on, sweats and hair up in a messy bun.

"Holy Hell, what happened?" he asked, walking in and closing the door.

He's never seen her looking like that before. Even during exams and clinicals. She looked like someone died.

Katie launched and buried herself in his arms. With his arms still around her, they moved through the apartment to the bedroom.

They cuddled in bed; arms still wrapped around each other. Katie explained everything that happened with her and Noah.

Once she was finished, he just held her and sighed. "I'm pathetic huh?" she reasoned about herself. She felt pathetic for feeling like this.

"No Katie, you are not pathetic. He's an ass for doing that to you. What kind of asshole does that to someone who they are care about? Don't worry about him okay, let's just eat ice cream and watch girl movies" he stated.

Katie laughed and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you Parker" she reached up and kissed his cheek.

"Love you more babe. Now, let's get to the important question. Are you feeling okay?" he asked.

Katie smiled against his chest. She knew this was uncomfortable for him, but the fact that he even asked about her proved how much he cared about her.

"Yeah, I took some Advil. I'm just really sore" she replied.

That's how they spent the rest of the night. They laid in bed watching movies and eating snacks.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**In Charming…..**_

Noah got back to the clubhouse really late Saturday night to see a party in full swing. He tried to slip in unnoticed, but he failed.

"Quinn, where've you been?" no one but Abel Teller asked him.

Noah tried to play it cool. He froze in fear for a minute trying to rack his brain for something to say. "I just went for a ride to get some air" he replied.

Abel nodded, "you've been doing that a lot lately" Abel observed.

He had his dad's personality but there was no doubt he had his mom's smarts. Mia always noticed little details that no one else did.

"Yeah well, I'm used to being on the road" Noah hid through his teeth.

"As long as your trips for air don't reach my sister in Tacoma" Abel warned.

Noah on the other hand was internally freaking out. He knew he had to keep his cool. He needed to keep face.

"Why would I do that? I just took a ride by Summer's to check up on her" he continued to spin the web.

Abel nodded with a smirk. "And how is Sunshine?" he asked. He knew that Noah was lying.

Noah nodded, "yeah she's great. She really likes it at the hospital she's at" Noah informed.

That seemed to be enough for Abel to drop it because after that, they joined the party.

Abel had a feeling that Noah was lying. Over the few months that Noah was in Charming, he was watching him.

Every time they had a party, or when the guys were distracted, he disappeared. Abel walked over to his brother with a determined look.

Tommy could tell there was something. He met his brother halfway by the bar. "What's going on?" Tommy asked.

Abel lead his brother away from the party, so they had some privacy. "You know how Noah has been going on runs solo and being M.I.A. more recently?" Abel asked.

Tommy nodded, "yeah so what? We've all done that" he reasoned.

Abel nodded and let out a puff of his cigarette, "yeah we did, but we never made special visits to the daughter of the Mother Charter President" he ground out, his eyes narrowed on Noah.

Now it was Tommy's turn to glance at Noah before returning to his brother. "Are you sure about this?" Tommy asked.

"He said he was checking on Sunshine. I talked to Summer this morning. She hasn't seen him in months" Abel stated.

"Okay, but that doesn't mean he went to see Katie. Did you even talk to her?" Tommy tried to keep the peace.

"Okay, so call her" he pulled out his phone to call his sister. "Abel it's 2am" Tommy reprimanded.

"So, she's probably studying or something" Abel reasoned.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Parker was asleep next to Katie when her phone rang. He nudged her to wake her up.

"Katie, your phone" he grumbled.

She was half asleep, curling into Parker's chest. "Just answer it. It's probably Jules. I never called her after Noah left" she replied.

She knew her roommate was at her family's house. She didn't need to be worrying about her.

Parker reached over and patted around her nightstand until he found her phone.

"Hello" he answered, his voice full of sleep.

**Both Tommy and Abel looked at each other confused. "Who the fuck is this and why are you answering my sister's phone at 2am?" Abel blurted out.**

Parker sobered awake really quick. He rolled over and nudged Katie awake. "Katie, Katie, wake up before your brother jumps through the phone and kicks my ass" he nudged her.

Katie sobered and shot up, grabbing the phone. "Abel? Are you okay? What's going on?" Katie was worried.

"**Katie, who the hell was that? Why did a guy answer your phone at 2am?" Abel went into overprotective mode.**

"That's Parker. Abel, you gave me a heart attack. What the hell is going on?" Katie asked.

"**Katie, it's Tommy. Hey, are you okay?" he asked, trying to calm the situation.**

"Tommy, what the hell is going on? Are you guys okay? Are mom and dad okay?" she was freaking out.

Parker looked at her concerned. "Do we need to go? I can take you home" he offered.

"I don't know, my brothers are being vague about what is going on" she replied.

"**I'm sorry Katie, we didn't mean to scare you. We are fine. Dad and the guys are all okay. We are good" Tommy reassured.**

**He slapped his brother's arm for freaking her out. He knew this was going to happen.**

"Jesus Tommy, what the hell? Why are you calling? What the fuck is going on?" she asked.

Internally she as freaking out. She knew her brothers. They were calling her for a reason and they have yet to get to the point.

"**Have you seen anyone from the club lately?" Tommy asked before Abel could blow up.**

Katie wiped a hand over her face. "Of course I have. What are you even saying Tommy? Parker and I were just at Rogue River. I sent dad a picture" she was really confused as to what was going on.

**Tommy gave Abel a knowing look. He knew his brother was just jumping to conclusions. "Yeah, we saw that. Dad showed us" Tommy stated.**

"**You looked a little close with that punk. He's answering your phone at 2am, your taking him to the clubhouse. What the hell is going on with you?" Abel couldn't hold back anymore.**

Katie couldn't help but laugh. "Are you serious Abel? You, of all people, the club whore is talking to me about having a best friend who is a boy? That's a joke. It's 2am, tell me why you are really calling? I'm tired" she sighed.

"**You better watch it Katie. I swear to God if that punk tries anything, he's dead" Abel practically growled into the phone.**

Katie just laughed at Abel's overprotective nature. She grew up with it. She was used to it. She didn't even pay attention to it anymore. "Abel what is really going on? Why are you calling?" she asked.

"**Katie have you seen anyone from our charter or anyone from Charming?" Tommy asked.**

Now Katie understood. She panicked. They suspected Noah was coming to see her. She had a feeling Abel was watching Noah.

Her brother was smart. He noticed things others didn't. He probably noticed Noah disappearing when they had parties.

Parker saw her panicked look. "Katie?" he asked.

"N.O.A.H" she mouthed.

Parker nodded in understanding. Her brothers were starting to suspect that Noah was with her at school.

"No, uh, the last time I saw anyone was that weekend you all came up to visit" she lied through her teeth.

Parker laid back against her pillows, smirking as he listened to her lie about the situation.

**Tommy and Abel looked at each other surprised. Tommy couldn't believe it. Katie, his innocent little sister was laying through her teeth.**

**More importantly, Abel was right. Noah had been to see Katie. Able was about to really lose it.**

**Tommy started first, "okay Kat, we'll see you soon. Goodnight. Love you" he said.**

Katie smiled, "love you and Abel too. Tell daddy I said I and I miss you guys" she said before hanging up.

Lying like that made her feel horrible. Parker crossed his arms across his chest with a smirk. "Well, well, well, aren't you the pretty little liar" he teased, laughing when she slapped his arm glaring at him.

"Shut up! What was I supposed to say, oh yeah Abel, I saw Noah the other day and he fucked me over literally and figuratively? Oh yeah, that would go over great. Able would have a coronary" she argued.

Parker laughed, "well, we aren't going to figure it out tonight" he pulled her into his arms.

Katie nodded and settled in on his side of the bed, in his arms. "Thank you Parker. I don't know what I would do without you" she was really grateful to Parker and Jules for always supporting her.

**Tommy and Abel were having a similar conversation in Charming. After hanging up with their sister, Abel was more convinced than before. Tommy was shocked. He didn't know how brother figured this out.**

"**I told you. Shy, innocent little girl, yeah right. She's lying through her teeth. I am going to kill him" Abel was really going to kill Noah.**

**Tommy grabbed his brother, "Abel be serious. We can't do this. You can't do this, not here without proof. So Katie lied. We've all done it" Tommy reasoned.**

"**She lied Tommy. Since when has Katie ever lie to us?" he argued.**

"**We don't know that Abel. For now we watch Noah and see how he reacts to Katie coming home" Tommy reasoned.**

"**Fine, but he makes a move, I'll kill him" Abel started.**

Katie knew she got lucky. That fact that her brothers bought her lie was a miracle.


	6. Chapter 6- SAMCRO

**Hi Everyone, thanks for reading, reviewing, following, favoriting, and taking interest in my story, I appreciate the support.**

**So, the move has been made. Please continue reading to see how the homecoming goes…**

**PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you are thinking!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Chapter 6- SAMCRO **

**Tommy started first, "okay Kat, we'll see you soon. Goodnight. Love you" he said.**

Katie smiled, "love you and Abel too. Tell daddy I said I and I miss you guys" she said before hanging up.

Lying like that made her feel horrible. Parker crossed his arms across his chest with a smirk. "Well, well, well, aren't you the pretty little liar" he teased, laughing when she slapped his arm glaring at him.

"Shut up! What was I supposed to say, oh yeah Abel, I saw Noah the other day and he fucked me over literally and figuratively? Oh yeah, that would go over great. Able would have a coronary" she argued.

Parker laughed, "well, we aren't going to figure it out tonight" he pulled her into his arms.

Katie nodded and settled in on his side of the bed, in his arms. "Thank you Parker. I don't know what I would do without you" she was really grateful to Parker and Jules for always supporting her.

**Tommy and Abel were having a similar conversation in Charming. After hanging up with their sister, Abel was more convinced than before. Tommy was shocked. He didn't know how brother figured this out.**

"**I told you. Shy, innocent little girl, yeah right. She's lying through her teeth. I am going to kill him" Abel was really going to kill Noah.**

**Tommy grabbed his brother, "Abel be serious. We can't do this. You can't do this, not here without proof. So Katie lied. We've all done it" Tommy reasoned.**

"**She lied Tommy. Since when has Katie ever lie to us?" he argued.**

"**We don't know that Abel. For now we watch Noah and see how he reacts to Katie coming home" Tommy reasoned.**

"**Fine, but he makes a move, I'll kill him" Abel started.**

Katie knew she got lucky. That fact that her brothers bought her lie was a miracle.

She spent the rest of her months and weeks studying and hanging out with her friends. She wanted to get as much of them as she could before she had to go back home.

At the end of the semester she was sitting with Jules in the middle of the living room floor, eating some Chinese, studying anatomical physiology when Jule's phone rang.

She answered the face time to see Parker in the same state as them, sitting on the floor surrounded by books.

"_Damn you two look like the dead" Parker stated through the phone._

"You are an asshole. We are studying anatomical physiology and vegging on Chinese. You know that Dr. Chen is going to kick our ass. All our exams were fill in and essays, so I bet this is going to be the same way" Jules replied.

"_Yeah, well, why do you think I called you. I need a break from staring at naked bodies" he teased, wiggling his eyebrows._

"You are so gross" Katie laughed as she dug into her broccoli and chicken.

"_So, what are you two talking about? What's new?" he asked._

"Well, we are talking about Katie's love life with Mr. Hunk in Leather" Jules teased nudging her roommate with her shoulder.

"I am so glad you find this amusing. This is going to horrible, weird, and awkward when I go back home" Katie complained.

"_Well, I can tell you one thing, he definitely didn't forget you. No man could" Parker teased._

Katie blushed bright red as she ate some of her food. "Shut up Parker" she chided. He was the only one who knew everything that happened in full detail because he was the first one there to help her.

"Maybe it won't be so bad" Jules tried to reassure her best friend.

"I hope you are right Jules because things are going to be awkward if my brother's kill him for no reason" Katie teased.

"_Don't worry, we'll always be there for you princess" Parker said._

"Yeah, what he said" Jules said wrapping her arm around her best friend.

Katie hugged her friend and wiped her tears, "I love you guys" she said.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_In Charming…._

Noah was trying his hardest to avoid everyone, especially the Teller boys. He needed to put his last couple months and be done.

He needed to avoid Katie when she got home. That was his plan. Avoid her at all costs. He also knew that Happy and Kozik were following behind Katie and the Uhaul the prospect was driving.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**3 months later….**

Katie was packing up her side of the apartment with Jules, Danny, Johnny, Parker, and most of the guys from Rogue River and Tacoma helping her move boxes out to the U-haul.

"Thanks for helping me guys" she said to all of them.

"We are family Kat; you need to stop thanking us" Parker kissed her cheek on his way out with a box in his hands.

"I know, but I am going to miss you all" she wiped the tears from her face.

"We'll be down to visit, and you better come back to visit us" Johnny said.

"He would say that. Without you and Nina, he's going to starve" Danny teased nudging Johnny along causing everyone to laugh.

After a tiresome day packing and loading up, they made a plan for Happy and Kozik to meet her tomorrow morning to head back to Charming.

Johnny and Danny each took turns giving her hugs and saying goodbye. "I'll see you in a few months when we head down for the charity run" Johnny said with her in his arms.

Katie reached up and kissed his cheek, "thank you for everything Johnny. I wouldn't have gotten through half this time without you guys" she replied against his chest.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head, "I love you Skittles."

"We always have your back. We are only a phone call away if you ever need anything no questions asked" Danny stated.

Katie knew that. She knew that no matter what Tacoma and Rogue River would always be there for her, no matter what. It was good to have her own allies and connections.

The next day was really emotional for Katie. She did not want to leave her friends and her little safe haven of Tacoma. She really didn't want to be anywhere near Noah.

Standing outside her apartment building with Parker and Jules was devastating. The girls had tears in their eyes as Parker wrapped them in a big hug.

"Guys, we'll be in touch with each other and we can always visit each other. You are acting like we are never going to see each other" he teased them.

The girls pulled away and wiped their tears. "Shut up Parker, we are emotional" Jules hit his stomach.

"God, I don't want to go" Katie cried. She couldn't stop crying. She was going to miss them so much.

Jules laughed, wiping her own tears before wiping Katie's tears, cupping her cheeks, "we are so pathetic. We are going to skype and talk to each other every day" Jules pulled Katie into her arms in a huge hug.

Parker laughed, "nothing is going to change guys. We will always be there for each other" Parker wrapped his arms around both of them.

"I love you guys. Parker, I will see you in a few weeks in Charming" she kissed his cheek, giving them one more hug before getting in her car.

Parker and Jules stood by and watched Katie leave with the guys. The ride to Charming did not take long. They stopped along the way a couple times before continuing the journey to the clubhouse. They were going to the clubhouse first before going home.

The whole way she kept looking in the rearview mirror, smiling seeing Kozik behind her. Happy was in front of her while Brady, one of the prospects from Rogue River was driving the truck behind Kozik with the rest of her stuff.

She couldn't help but smile when they passed the _'Welcome to Charming' _sign. As she looked around on their way to the clubhouse, she just shook her head. Everything looked the same.

Once they got close to the clubhouse, Katie got both happy and nervous at the same time. She was happy to be back home with her family, but she was nervous to see Noah.

She still didn't know how to react with Noah or what she was going to do with hi.

When she pulled into the lot, she couldn't keep the smile off her face at seeing all the guys milling around the garage.

She pulled in and parked next to her mom's car. She got out of the car and stretched. She couldn't help it. Being in the car that long was hard and tiresome.

"Hey Killah, you pick up one of Sonny's girls on your way in? Where's the princess?" Tig whistled when Katie stepped out of the car.

She had on some camo boots, short shorts, a tank top, her hair braided and some aviators on. From the back, she didn't look like the same high school girl that left for college all those years ago.

"Damn, look at the legs on her" they whistled at her.

Kozik laughed and shook his head as he came up to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, okay…another girl. Where's my sister?" Abel asked as he came out of the garage wiping his hands on a rag.

Katie looked from Kozik to the guys under her sunglasses as she leant against the car.

"Come on Abel, surely you recognize your own sister" Kozik teased from his spot next to Katie.

The guys, including Noah, all did a double take as she lifted her sunglasses up, so they could fully see her face.

"Princess?" Abel asked. _When the hell did his little sister grow up?_

"The one and only" she laughed as she stepped forward and greeted each one of them with hugs. She literally went down the line of guys waiting to greet her.

"Damn girl, when did you grow up?" Bobby teased as he kissed her head.

The guys couldn't help but look her over. She definitely grew up when she was away.

"Uh, I was gone for four years" she replied as she greeted everyone, her brothers pulling her into their arms, keeping her between them.

"We missed you princess, it's about time you came back home" Abel pulled her into his arms.

It's true, she spent her summers out of school between Tacoma and Rogue River at the hospitals. She wanted to get in as many hours as possible to help her resume for when she applied to Med School.

"Well, let's not forget you are my brother and not my dad" she said looking up at her big brother.

It was then that Katie heard the familiar rumble of her dad's bike. She was convinced that her family had specific rumbles to their bike, distinguishing them.

"Where's my princess?" Jax couldn't help but smile as his wife's mini-me run into his arms.

Mia stood back and watched as her husband smiled, wrapping his daughter in his arms like she was a little kid.

"Hi daddy" she greeted.

Jax smiled and kissed the top of her head before passing her off to her mom. "Hey mom" she wrapped her mom in a hug.

Jax wrapped his arm around his girls, kissing the top of his daughter's head. "Hi Angel, we missed you around here. How was the ride?" he asked moving to greet Happy and Kozik.

"We made good time. Sunshine did good keeping up" Kozik teased.

"Oh please, you know you are going to miss me" she retorted.

Kozik pulled her from Jax and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "I know I won't miss the 8am classes" he teased.

"Or the other 5am wake up calls" Brady added.

"Oh shut up! You are all sissys! We wiped you into shape with our 5am wake up calls" she laughed as the nauseas look on their faces.

"What are you guys talking about?" Tommy asked.

"Me and Jules used to meet Parker after practice at 5am to go running. Since the guys were following, we usually ended up at the clubhouse for breakfast" Katie explained.

"That's at least 6 miles from your apartment" Abel stated.

Katie shrugged, "between classes, exams, and work, running was our escape" she replied, like it was no big deal.

"Come on, let's party, the princes is home" Jax announced.

Noah tried to lay low. He knew Katie was ignoring him for a reason. He had a couple drinks and then ducked out.

He collapsed face first on his bed in the back. He wanted to be away from temptation. He didn't want to deal with everything.

Katie was being pulled in different directions, but she tried to keep an eye on Noah. Mia noticed her daughter standing at the bar getting a drink trying to look around the room. She knew that her daughter was trying to find Noah.

She noticed the young Nomad make his way to the back to hide out. She made her way over to her daughter, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey mom" she greeted.

Mia smiled at her daughter, "hey honey, how are you doing?" she asked.

Katie nodded, "I'm doing good. What's up mom?" she replied

"I'm good babe. How are thing progressing with you and Noah?" Mia asked her daughter, smiling when Katie tensed.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"You look at him like I used to look like your dad when we first started dating" Mia stated.

Katie nodded with a smile and let her head fall atop her arms on top of the bar and sighed. "Mom, I really don't know what to do. I thought things would be better once I got back home but he hasn't even looked at me" she complained.

Mia smiled and wrapped her arm over her daughter's shoulders. "Honey, it's hard around the club. He probably thinks it's disrespectful in front of your dad and your brothers. Don't forget, your dad is his Mother Charter President" Mia tried to comfort her daughter.

"I know mom, but he wouldn't even look at me. I mean all the other guys came over and said hi. He won't even pay me any attention" she complained.

"Why don't you take the initiative? Make the first move" Mia suggested.

Katie looked at her mom surprised. "Really?" she asked.

Mia laughed but nodded, "just be subtle. Don't want to give your dad a heart attack and walk up to him and kiss him" she teased.

Katie smiled and motioned for the prospect. "What can I get you darlin'?" he asked.

"Two shots of Tequilla" she said.

He smiled and put two shots in front of her. She took one and gave the other one to her mom. Mia took the shot and turned to her daughter.

"To making a move" Katie clinked glasses with her mom before taking the shot.

After downing the drink, Katie got up and took a breath before leaning over and hugging her mom.

"Thanks mom" she whispered into the hug.

Mia kissed her daughters cheek, "go get em'" she encouraged her daughter.


	7. Chapter 7- SAMCRO SECRET

**Hi everyone, thanks for reading, favoriting, reviewing, and following. I appreciate all the support, since this is my first story of SOA Next Generation.**

**So, Katie is back home…let's see what will happen….**

**Please continue to REVIEW and let me know what you are thinking!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Chapter 7- SAMCRO SECRETS**

"You look at him like I used to look like your dad when we first started dating" Mia stated.

Katie nodded with a smile and let her head fall atop her arms on top of the bar and sighed. "Mom, I really don't know what to do. I thought things would be better once I got back home but he hasn't even looked at me" she complained.

Mia smiled and wrapped her arm over her daughter's shoulders. "Honey, it's hard around the club. He probably thinks it's disrespectful in front of your dad and your brothers. Don't forget, your dad is his Mother Charter President" Mia tried to comfort her daughter.

"I know mom, but he wouldn't even look at me. I mean all the other guys came over and said hi. He won't even pay me any attention" she complained.

"Why don't you take the initiative? Make the first move" Mia suggested.

Katie looked at her mom surprised. "Really?" she asked.

Mia laughed but nodded, "just be subtle. Don't want to give your dad a heart attack and walk up to him and kiss him" she teased.

Katie smiled and motioned for the prospect. "What can I get you darlin'?" he asked.

"Two shots of Tequilla" she said.

He smiled and put two shots in front of her. She took one and gave the other one to her mom. Mia took the shot and turned to her daughter.

"To making a move" Katie clinked glasses with her mom before taking the shot.

After downing the drink, Katie got up and took a breath before leaning over and hugging her mom.

"Thanks mom" she whispered into the hug.

Mia kissed her daughter's cheek, "go get em'" she encouraged her daughter.

Katie left her mom at the bar and walked over to the pool table where Noah, Joey, and Sam were standing.

The guys stood up straight, leaning against their pool sticks upon her arrival. They definitely had big grins on their faces.

She noticed Noah's back as straight, and tense as could be when she walked over. She smiled with her head down before straightening.

"Hey guys, who's winning?" she asked casually leaning against the table, close to Noah.

He had his eyes glued to her, just watching her movements as she rounded the table to cuddle up to Joey, who knew exactly what she was doing.

"That would be me gorgeous" Joey stated looking down at her with his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into his side.

She laughed, "Is that right? What's wrong Quinn? I thought you were good reading the room and at making moves?" she asked glancing up at him from under Joey's arm.

The guys glanced at him with smirks on their faces. Noah met her gaze and narrowed his eyes at her. He knew what she was playing at.

"Depends on the move" he argued.

She smirked, "and this move?" she retorted.

He was not getting out of this that easily. She was going to make him work for it now. He lost his chance at a free pass at her.

He narrowed his eyes, "still thinking it over but it looks harder than I originally thought" he replied.

She nodded at him, "seems that way" she stated.

That was **2 weeks ago**. He hasn't been the same around her since then and it was driving her crazy. Thankfully work and her friends were keeping her sane. She had skype sessions with Parker and Jules almost every day.

She was laying on her bed with her laptop opened to a video conference between her two best friends.

"_So, what's the update? I haven't heard from you in a few days?" Jules asked._

"He's being a pain in my ass. Since I made that move at the clubhouse, he's been avoiding me like I have the plague, that is until I have to talk to the other guys. Then he's all over me" Katie complained.

"_That's because he wants in your pants again" Parker added._

"_Shut up Parker. That's such a guy answer. He's probably terrified of your dad and brothers so he's keeping his distance until he feels that his girl is poached by someone else" Jules reasoned. _

"You think? It's all just driving me crazy. At least I have shadowing at the hospital and working at TM to keep me occupied. Besides, I have been thinking that it's time for one of you to come out. I need you guys" she begged.

"_I have a week coming up off from training. I could come down" Parker stated._

"YEAH!" she squealed.

Before either of them could say anything, her door barged open, Abel coming in holding a towel around his waist, dripping wet.

"What the hell Abel?" she yelled at him.

"What do you mean what the hell? I was in the shower when I heard you screaming" he argued.

"I am on a Skype call" she turned the laptop around so he could see Jules and Parker.

"_Holy Hell, damn girl, that's the type of guys you got around there. Damn, I am getting a hot flash. Maybe I should come down and get a taste of that delicious piece of man standing in your room" Jules jumped on her chance._

Abel burst out laughing while Katie looked disgusted. "That's my brother you slut. Keep it in your pants" she argued.

"Hey Jules, you are welcome here anytime and I promise to give you a good time" Abel said into the laptop.

"_I would eat you alive pretty boy, you delicious piece of sex on a stick" she replied._

"God, I am going to be sick" Katie added.

Abel laughed, "I'll see you guys, I'm going to finish my shower" he said.

"Parker is coming in a couple weeks" Katie informed her brother.

Abel just nodded before saluting on his way out.

When he was gone, Katie got up to shut her door before turning to the computer with her hands on her hips, "You are disgusting" she teased Jules.

The next day Katie had a shift at TM for her grandmother. She was in a great mood after talking to her friends and knowing that Parker was coming down to visit in a few weeks.

She walked into the clubhouse looking for Noah to sign some paperwork for a customer when she couldn't find him.

"Hey Ryan, where's Quinn?" she asked the prospect.

"He's in the back" he replied from behind the bar.

Nodding, "thanks" she called as she made her way towards the bedrooms.

Quietly opening the door to his room, she wasn't even a step in when he called out from the bed, "go away Candy."

That stopped Katie in her tracks. Before he could say anything, he took a deep breath and his eyes shot open.

The scent of vanilla and all spice hit him like a wave. He instantly knew that he made a mistake.

"Katie" he greeted her, looking at her shell shocked.

"Candy you mean" she said.

"She wouldn't…she hasn't. Come on Katie, you know how they are. They sometimes follow you in where you don't want them" he tried to reason and pull himself out of the hole he dug for himself.

"Whatever, maybe I am just an idiot, thinking you were different. A normal, decent guy who fell for a girl and treated her like a human" she argued.

"You are not an idiot" he grabbed her arm and pulled her into his arms.

"Yes I am. I am an idiot for thinking that you were different. That you actually cared about me. Well that's done. I won't stand by and let you treat me like I am some type of croweater or something" she replied, pulling away.

He grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving, "Come on Katie, we are different. Things are not going to be easy with your dad and brothers here. You knew that coming into this thing" he tried to get her to see his side of things.

Katie nodded; she would give him that. "Yeah, I know, but I thought I was with a real man, not a coward. Well at least I still get a chance to experience that" she waited to see where he would take this.

He snapped his gaze to her, "what the hell are you talking about?" he asked.

"My friend is coming over to visit and he just maybe the change I need" she replied.

"That asshole Parker?" he practically growled.

"That doesn't concern you" she replied before storming off.

He got up and ran after her, stopping short when he saw Abel and Tommy standing in the clubhouse at the bar.

Looking past, he saw Katie standing at the doors with her arms out as if taunting him to make a move, knowing that he wouldn't.

She scoffed and turned back to the door to walk out. She sped walk straight to the office and slammed the door shut, leaning against it, closing her eyes.

She could feel the tears falling.

"Kat" Abel pounded on the door from the outside.

He went in to talk about a REPO order when he found the door locked. He saw his sister go in there, so he knew she was in the office.

"Just a minute" she called out, furiously wiping her tears before taking a breath, steeling herself and opening the door.

"What's up?" she asked with a fake smile.

"You okay?" he looked his sister up and down. He could tell something was off, but he didn't know exactly what.

She smiled and nodded, "fine" she replied.

"Here's the completed REPOS" he handed her a stack of papers.

"Thanks" she took the papers and put them in her To-Do stacker next to the computer on the desk. She tried to ignore her brother and started going through the REPO list to update them in the system in the computer.

Abel wasn't buying it. He stood at the doorway of the office just staring at his sister. He knew that she was hiding something. Her eyes were rimmed red and she looked pissed off.

She stared at her brother curious, "now if you'll excuse me, I need to get these filed" she turned back to the desk and got to work.

She knew that if she continued to engage, she was going to lose it.

Abel nodded and turned to see Noah come into the garage and glared. It took him a minute, while watching the Nomad, he was able to see him staring at the office, and more importantly, the woman in the office.

Before he could say anything to him or do anything to him, Tommy came over and nudged his shoulder, practically pulling away from the office.

"Abel, you better reign it in or Katie is going to figure out that we know" he warned his big brother.

"I don't give a shit, if he goes near her, I am going to kick his ass" Abel stated as he pulled out a cigarette.

"Well, you need to calm down" Tommy reminded him.

Before he could say anything else, they saw their mom pull into the clubhouse. "Hey honey, I brought lunch" she went in and greeted her daughter in the office before walking over and greeting her boys.

"Hi boys" she greeted them with a kiss to the cheek.

"Hey ma, everything okay?" Abel asked.

She nodded, "yeah, I just brought some lunch for everyone. I had a half day at the hospital" she replied.

She looked between her two boys before glancing back at her daughter who was coming out of the office to eat her lunch.

"Uhuh, don't ruin whatever it is your planning for your sister" she warned.

No matter what she said, no one would forget the situation. Able could not keep his eyes off Noah though, no matter who warned him.

"Don't worry ma, everything will be fine" Abel kissed her cheek before going to sit with his sister and brother for lunch on the picnic tables. Katie just wanted to get some sun, being cooped up in the office all day.

What was worse was that Noah could not get Katie out of his head. Not like he did not have other things to worry about.

There was a new player being stupid, trying to move in SAMCRO territory. With Happy and Kozik in town, they all needed to meet about what was going on, especially now that Katie was home.

The guys all sat around the table at church, ready to go over everything. "So, we are glad that Happy and Kozik could come down from Tacoma. We are going to need the extra bodies" Jax started.

"What's going on Jax?" Happy asked.

"I was doing a protection run around the school during mid-day last week and saw a couple dealers. Tommy and I were able to catch one and we found that they were selling a mix of meth, heroine, and crank" Abel explained.

"Is it Darby and the Lords?" Kozik replied.

Jax shook his head, "no, I already talked to Darby. He would not dare deal in Charming. Whoever this is, is infringing on Darby's territory" Jax stated.

"So, what are we going to do about it?" Kenny Winston asked.

"Well, I have Ellie going over the sample that Abel found at the hospital, so depending on what she comes up with, we'll know more of what we are dealing with. In the meantime, I want to increase our presence around the schools. I know they are dealing and selling towards the end of school, so increasing our presence increases the probability of catching one of them" Jax stated.

Throughout Church, Abel could not keep his eyes off Noah. He was like in his own world, not even paying attention to the discussion going on.

Similarly, Noah could not keep his mind off Katie and their time together. Even now her scent, the feel of her body was ingrained in his memory.

_Daydreamer…_

_Her lips sought his, pressing hard against them before she drew his tongue in his mouth and started to suck it in her wet tavern. He ran his hand down past her shoulders, snaking his arm around her back to unclasp her bra. _

_Once he pulled it off and threw it over his shoulder, he crawled up her body, pressing his palms against her soft, round, heavy tits, cupping them, kneading them._

_She groaned, crushing against him. His mouth traveled from her lips down her jaw, kissing and sucking the crook of her neck. _

_Dragging his tongue lightly across her neck and over to the top of chest. He wanted to mark her as his. He wanted to her body to be his. His warm breath left goosebumps on her skin. He couldn't help but dip his head in the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply, breathing her in._

_With his thumb and forefinger pinching at her hard, sharp nipples as she squirmed, her hands pressed against his scalp, her fingers through his hair, keeping him in place._

_She pulled him away after a minute to meet his gaze, "I want your big, pulsing…"_

"Where the fuck are you?" Jax's irritated voice broke his daydream.

Noah's chair scraped against the floor as he moved it closer to the table. No reason for his brothers to see that he was pitching a hell of a tent.

"I've been asking you the same question for the last damn minute. Fuckin' pay attention" Abel scowled at Noah.

All thirty pairs of eyes in the room were on him.

"Sorry about that. I was trying to figure out how we can flush the stupid idiot out the rabbit hole they have been hiding out in" he lied through his teeth.

"That's what we've been talking about. Fuckin' keep up" Abel sneered at Noah.

"So, Billy says they are staying at the Motorhead trailer park. We know the school, the trailer park and by the ravine, so, we might need more bodies, which is why I am keeping Noah around" Jax stated.

"Johnny and Danny are at the ready. The rest of the boys are ready to come down whenever you need them" Happy informed him.

Jax nodded, "yeah, they have been in contact with my daughter more than me" he teased.

Happy smirked, "she's their best friend" Kozik replied.

"Well, speaking of my sister. Her friend Parker is coming down to visit next week, so let us get this wrapped up before he comes and gets into trouble" Abel stated.

"When is he coming?" Tig asked.

"Katie said he's coming next week. I would assume on the weekend, so Sunday. She has the week off next week, so I am assuming then, but I can ask her for sure" Tommy answered.

"You do that" Jax replied before looking around the room. "Does anyone else have anything to say?" he asked, taking another glance around the room.

Everyone looked around at each other before shaking their head. Jax nodded, "okay good, then meeting adjourned. Everyone get some rest, be prepared for the bbq later tonight" he stated.

Jax nodded and dismissed everyone except his sons. He spoke with his wife and knew she was worried about her daughter and what they were planning for her. He wanted to talk with them and determine what they were up to.

"What's up dad?" Abel asked.

Jax sat back in his seat and looked at his sons with a smirk, "why don't you tell me? I talked to your mom and she is worried about you" he stated watching for their reaction.

Tommy met Abel's gaze and shook his head, letting out a breath. "Dude, I told you that this would come back and bite you in the ass" he commented.

"Shut up Tommy, it's fine" Abel said before turning to his dad, "pop, trust me, what we are doing is beneficial to everyone because if you found out what we were really doing, you would be all for it. Just trust us this time" Abel informed Jax.

Jax looked at his sons with a sigh, wiping a hand over his face, "just tell me this one thing, is this going to hurt your sister in any way, shape for form?" he asked.

Tommy looked at his older brother before shaking his head, "no way, we would never allow that to happen" he replied.

"Okay, just be careful and don't do it in front of your mother" he warned them before walking out with his arms around his sons.

"We won't dad" Abel replied before smacking Tommy's shoulder in acknowledgment before going to finish up in the garage.

Once Abel was gone, Jax turned to Tommy. "What isn't your brother telling me?" he asked his youngest.

Tommy sighed and wiped a hand over his face, following his gaze after his brother who left to the garage.

"Dad, I promise that what we are doing is for the best interest of our sister. I promise that I will try to keep Abel in check, but we are just looking out for Katie" he replied.

Jax seemed to be satisfied with that answer and went to the office to check on his wife. Tommy followed his brother out to the garage.

Abel was under a car doing something with the engine when Tommy took a seat next to him on the ground, leaning against the tire.

"I told you that you are being too obvious" he warned his brother.

Abel rolled out from under the car and scowled, "I don't give a shit. Let Quinn be worried. I am about a step away from kicking his ass" he grumbled before rolling back under the car.

"Okay, but maybe we should cool off a little. I mean, if you get more obvious, Katie is going to catch on to what we are doing, and she is going to be pissed off" Tommy stated.

He knew his sister. She was not going to like what they were doing. She always got pissed when Abel became overprotective. He could only imagine what she would feel or what she would do when she found out what they were up to.

Jax walked across the lot and stopped at the doorway to the office. His leant against the doorway and just watched his wife bending over the desk to get something off the floor. The jeans she had on were fabulous for her ass. It curved her behind like nothing he has ever seen before.

He smirked and walked in, wrapping his arm around her waist. Mia snapped up and smiled when she felt arms around her waist. She stood up and rested back against his chest.

"Your ass is teasing in these jeans" he mumbled against her ear.

Mia smiled, "that's because they are called jeggings. They are like leggings and jeans put together, so they shape your body" she explained.

Jax spun her around so she was facing him in his arms. He slid his hands down to cup her ass and squeezed.

"Thank God for jeggings" he stated against her lips.

Mia smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to give him a full kiss. "Did you talk to the boys? What are they up to?" she asked, pulling away after a minute.

Jax took a seat on the couch in the office and pulled her into his lap, his arms around her waist. "I talked to them after Church. They won't give me details, but Tommy said that they are just looking out for their sister" he stated.

Mia sighed and rested her forehead against his, "I know that they are up to something and it involves Noah Quinn" she informed her husband.

Jax's eyes snapped up to hers, "what do you mean it has to do with Quinn?" he asked. He was not about to let Quinn be anywhere near his daughter.

"Honey, when I pulled up to the lot the other day, the boys, Abel especially were glaring daggers at Noah. I don't know what that was about, but I think that this is part of their plan" she explained.

"Tommy just told me they were looking out for her and it wouldn't hurt her. Abel said that if I knew what they were doing, I would be on board" he replied.

Mia turned in his lap and looked at him square on with a smirk, already knowing the answer to her question.

"So, if you knew that it had something to do with Katie and Quinn, you would be on board?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Jax sighed and rested his forehead against her collarbone, "would it be wrong if I said no" he looked up at her.

She laughed, and shook her head, "I knew this was going to happen. Babe, you need to let your daughter be happy. She grew up around boys from the club, what did you expect besides for her to fall for who she's been surrounded with her whole life" she tried to explain.

Jax pulled away, leaving her on the couch and started to pace, running his hand through his hair. "You really think they like each other?" he asked his wife. She was more perceptive about these things.

"I don't know for sure. I know on Katie's end, she is confused and scared. She has always liked Noah, but she is confused on what she is feeling and scared of what that means for her and for him" Mia replied.

It was the truth. That was all she knew from her daughter and that was all she was willing to share.

"What's she scared for him for? He knows that if he touches her that I will kill him and put her in a nunnery" Jax seethed.

Mia laughed and got up with a smile and wrapped her arm around her husband, "let's not jump to conclusions and just wait to see how this progress" she stated.

He wrapped his arm around her, so she was cuddled to his side, "Okay, but I am telling you Mia, I am going to watching him. He goes near my little girl and there are going to be dire consequences" he stated.

When it came to Katie, Jax was completely beyond seeing reason. He didn't want her with someone from the club. He wanted better for her. He still felt like he made Mia settle for her life here in Charming and he didn't want that for his daughter.

Later that evening, the guys were gathered around for dinner when Katie pulled into the lot. She spent the day shadowing in the hospital.

She got out, still in her scrubs and went straight into her dad's arms. "Hi daddy" she greeted, resting against him for a minute before reaching up and kissing his cheek.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head, "hi princess, you okay? You left pretty early this morning" he commented.

He heard her get up and ready to leave this morning. He knew it was early because Mia was still in bed and she was an early riser.

She nodded against his chest, "yeah, Dr. Wilhite had surgery this morning at 5am, so I had to be there and ready for him because he let me observe. I even got to hold back someone's stomach lining today, isn't that cool?" she asked with tired excitement.

Jax smiled at her enthusiasm. He looked down at her and his face lit up. Whenever she talked about what she did at the hospital, her face brightened.

"That's great baby girl, but you are working pretty hard for just a shadowing experience" he commented.

"I know, but today was my last day before my week off to spend with Parker. Thanks for letting him come daddy, I really need him" she stated, mumbling the last part under her breath so he didn't hear her, but he did.

Jax nodded, "he's one of your best friend's princess. Of course, he is welcome here. I have even better news better for you. Kozik and Happy are staying for a while, I need them here" he stated.

Katie smiled, "that's good dad. Parker missed the Killah" she teased before pulling away, wiping some hair behind her ear.

She looked exhausted and disheveled. She had her glasses on, her hair up in a lazy bun that was falling apart at the seams.

Jax smiled at her appearance, she looked just like her mom does when she has late night shifts that are crazy.

"Why don't you head in the back and take a nap. I'll send one of your brothers to wake you up for dinner" he said.

She nodded, "I'll be in Tommy's room" she said saluting to the guys on her way through the clubhouse and straight to the back.

Opie made his way over to Jax, "where's Katie, the guys said she just got here" he asked.

"She's taking a nap in Tommy's room. She left really early this morning to shadow in the OR" Jax explained.

Opie nodded with a knowing smirk, causing Jax to scowl at him annoyingly. No one knew him better than this best friend and it was irritating.

"What?" he snapped.

"Is that the reason you sent Quinn on the run with Abel and Joey this morning?" he asked.

Jax tried to school his features as to not give anything away, but it was too late. Opie hit it right on the head. He already knew what he was talking about.

"I don't know what you are talking about" he replied.

Opie couldn't help but laugh and slap Jax's shoulder, "I don't envy you man" he laughed.


	8. Chapter 8- Triangle

**Hi Everyone, thanks for reviewing, reading, following, favoriting, and taking interest in my story. I appreciate all the support.**

**So Jax knows something about Quinn and Katie…and now Parker is coming. Let's see how this plays out with Noah, Katie, and Parker.**

**Please continue to review!**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;**

**Chapter 8- Triangle**

"I know, but today was my last day before my week off to spend with Parker. Thanks for letting him come daddy, I really need him" she stated, mumbling the last part under her breath so he didn't hear her, but he did.

Jax nodded, "he's one of your best friend's princess. Of course, he is welcome here. I have even better news better for you. Kozik and Happy are staying for a while, I need them here" he stated.

Katie smiled, "that's good dad. Parker missed the Killah" she teased before pulling away, wiping some hair behind her ear.

She looked exhausted and disheveled. She had her glasses on, her hair up in a lazy bun that was falling apart at the seams.

Jax smiled at her appearance, she looked just like her mom does when she has late night shifts that are crazy.

"Why don't you head in the back and take a nap. I'll send one of your brothers to wake you up for dinner" he said.

She nodded, "I'll be in Tommy's room" she said saluting to the guys on her way through the clubhouse and straight to the back.

Opie made his way over to Jax, "where's Katie, the guys said she just got here" he asked.

"She's taking a nap in Tommy's room. She left really early this morning to shadow in the OR" Jax explained.

Opie nodded with a knowing smirk, causing Jax to scowl at him annoyingly. No one knew him better than this best friend and it was irritating.

"What?" he snapped.

"Is that the reason you sent Quinn on the run with Abel and Joey this morning?" he asked.

Jax tried to school his features as to not give anything away, but it was too late. Opie hit it right on the head. He already knew what he was talking about.

"I don't know what you are talking about" he replied.

Opie couldn't help but laugh and slap Jax's shoulder, "I don't envy you man" he laughed.

As promised, around 6pm, around 6 hours after Katie got there this afternoon, Jax sent his son to wake up his sister and tell her to come and get some dinner since she didn't eat all day and slept through it.

Tommy walked back towards the dorms and to his room to shower and change before dinner when he saw his sister still fast asleep in her scrubs. It looked like she only managed to take off her glasses and shoes before falling asleep.

He laughed, pulling off his shirt and continuing his way to the bedroom. He would let her sleep a couple more minutes while he was showering. He changed into some jeans and a black t-shirt under a flannel before putting his kutte back on and walking over to the side of the bed.

He leant over and shook her shoulder. "Katie" he called.

"Katie, come on, wake up" he shook her a little harder.

She groaned and rolled onto her back, a hand over eyes, rubbing her palms over her eyes before peaking through her hands at her little brother. "What?" she asked her voice still full of sleep.

"Wake up and shower, dinner is ready. Dad ordered pizza and wings for everyone" he stated.

She nodded and sat up, rubbing a hand over her face. "I'll be out in a couple minutes" she replied before getting up and walking into his bathroom.

She took one look inside and smirked, there were towels on the floor, his clothes all over the place, still in place. "You are such a pig Tommy" she called out before slamming the door.

Tommy was walking down the hall when he heard her. He just started laughing. When he got to the common room, he noticed his mom and the other ladies putting salad and other bowls on the tables, setting up the buffet with the pizza, wings, and drinks.

"Where's your sister honey?" Mia asked her youngest son.

"She's in the shower" Tommy replied, causing Noah, who was walking out of Church to stumble in his steps and walk right into Abel.

When he realized it was the oldest Teller he ran into, he backed up, his hands up in surrender. "Shit, sorry man. I wasn't watching where I was going" he played it off.

"Fuck, your heads been up your ass the last week. What the fuck is wrong with you?" Abel growled.

Jax and Opie stood back by the bar watching. Since his talk with his wife, he had an idea of why Noah stumbled when Tommy said that Katie was in the shower. One part of him was happy that a brother would always look out for her and she would be safe, the other side of him was pissed.

Noah glanced between his president and Abel who was expecting an answer. _'I'm fuckin' your daughter and can't stop thinking of her naked body pressed against mine…' Damn, they were going to kill me. _He thought to himself, thankful they were just thoughts and no one could hear them.

"I got a lot on my mind. Sorry again" with his head down, he moved quickly away from them to join a couple of the other guys outside to get some air. He had to play it cool. He couldn't ever let Jax know he had fucked his daughter.

He sat on the picnic tables and held his head in his hands, rubbing his hands over his face, letting out a deep breath, looking into the sky for divine intervention.

He couldn't get Katie out of his head. He was hooked. She was like a drug and he was addicted. No matter what he did, she was all he thought about and it was starting to drive him crazy.

A couple minutes later, Kenny popped his head out, "food's ready" he called to everyone that was outside.

Noah walked in to see everyone sitting around the common room, scanning the area for his girl, but coming up short. He started his way towards the food, freezing when Katie walked out of the back in a tank top that showed her mid-drift and black legging shorts, her hair down around her shoulders, wearing glasses.

She looked like a fucking wet dream, the tank top and shorts showing off her curves and hugged her in all the right places.

"WHAT THE FUCK KATIE?" Abel yelled, breaking him out of his trance, glancing around to see all the guys swallowing hard, trying to get themselves under control.

Katie stopped at the end of the table and popped her hip out, crossing her arms across her chest, pushing up her ample breasts. "Why are you yelling for Abel?" she replied.

Abel stood up and looked like he was going to explode. He waved a hand in her direction, glancing at her up and down. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN WHY AM I YELLING? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WEARING? WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU WEARING THAT FUCKING PIECE OF FUCKING SCRAP?" he yelled at her, ready to blow a gasket.

"I wear this at home and at my apartment, what's the big deal? Dad didn't say anything so why are you freaking out? You aren't my dad Abel. IF DAD HAS A PROBLEM, then he can tell me, otherwise, I don't have to listen to you. Now, I had a long day and I am not in the mood to deal with you, so reign it in" she practically growled at her brother.

Before Abel could really explode, Tommy stood up and got between his siblings. "OKAY, ENOUGH. GOD, I am sick of you two" he shrugged out of his kutte and handed it to his sister before taking off his flannel so he was left in a black t-shirt.

He grabbed his kutte and slipped it back on before handing the flannel off to Katie. "For the love of my sanity, put that on" he gave her a look not to argue.

She sighed and put her hands up in defeat, "fine" she grabbed the flannel and put it on over her clothes. "Happy now?" she taunted her older brother.

"Button it" he growled.

She shook her head and buttoned on button over her chest. "There, it's buttoned, can we eat like civilized humans now?" she argued.

Tommy let out a laugh and shook his head, "don't push it Kat" he stated handing her a plate.

She smirked and took the plate from her younger brother and made her way to the food table. She put a slice of pizza, some mac salad, and regular salad on her plate before taking her plate and taking a seat next to her brothers outside on the picnic tables.

Tommy plopped down next to her and put a diet coke in front of her with a lime slice. She smiled through her pizza, "thanks Tommy" she replied.

Noah sat on the other end of the lot, the picnic table across from her so he could look at her without being caught or suspicious.

He was mid chug of his beer when Joey plopped next to him with two plates in his hand. "Damn man, you save any food for everyone else?" he laughed as his friend started shoveling pizza in his mouth.

He finished chewing and wiped his mouth before grabbing his own beer to chug, "what? I am a growing boy" he teased.

Noah shook his head laughing. "You are an idiot" he replied.

Joey smirked, "I maybe an idiot but I don't have a death wish" he stated before digging into the mac salad.

Before Noah could ask what he was talking about, he froze, tracking Katie as she made her way over to their table. She wrapped her arms around Joey's neck, leaning into him from behind.

"Sunshine" he greeted, his eyes on Noah, who was clocking her movements.

"I need a favor" she stated.

"Well yes, I will pop your cherry sunshine, time and place doll face" he replied, smirking when Noah's jaw ticked. _This was going to be fun… _Joey thought to himself.

Katie flung her head back laughing, she leant forward and kissed his cheek, "you wish" she teased.

Joey smiled at her, "damn, way to kill my fantasy sunshine" he played along, knowing exactly what she was going.

She giggled in the crook of his neck, "sorry, but I need you for something else. You still work at the gun range this week?" she asked.

Joey's smile brightened, "you want to play with my gun Sunshine?" he teased, causing her to flush.

She shook her head against him, "you are so bad you know that. No, I want to play with a bigger gun when Parker comes this week" she stated, causing Noah to choke on his beer.

They both looked at him curious. Joey couldn't keep the smirk from his face as he looked at his friend. He was totally screwed, he had no chance of redemption after this, if he lasted the week.

"How can I be of service Sunshine?" he asked. He wanted to keep this conversation going as long as possible, just to torment his friend.

"I have a lot of things planned to do with Parker this week, but I was thinking of taking him on Friday afternoon before the party. Does that work?" she asked.

"Anything for you Sunshine. Just text me when and where you want me" he replied.

She smiled big and kissed his cheek, "thanks Joey, I owe you" she stated kissing his cheek one more time before going back to her table.

When she was gone, Joey watched Noah, who had yet to take his eyes off Katie as she walked away. When he finally returned his eyes to table, Joey just laughed.

"Like I said, death wish" he stated, bursting out laughing at his friend's glare.

"Shut up, no one knows" Noah shushed him.

"Dude, are you fucking crazy? Katie? Of all the fucking girls in the world, you pick the SAMCRO Princess? You're fucking around with Jax Teller's daughter? Do you seriously have a goddman fucking death wish?" Joey whisper yelled at him.

Noah wiped a hand over his face, running his hands through his hair before dragging them down his face, scrubbing his face. "I didn't mean for it to happen. It was just one time. Katie and I are the only ones who know and it is going to stay with the three of us" he stressed the importance of the secret.

"Bro, you are a fucking dumbass if you think this shit you are doing with Katie is going to stay in Seattle, and thinking Jax or God forbid Abel find out. That's just stupid" he warned Noah.

"You need to cut it off now before she gets hurt, you get kicked out of the club and killed. Think with your brains and not your dick. Damn, you owe respect to your president" he added before Noah could say anything.

Noah nodded in understanding. He knew Joey was right, and he also know who would hurt the worst when this came out and it was Katie. He was in over his head.

If he broke it off with her right then, she'd be hurt, but she would move on with her life. He couldn't +treat her like a croweater. For God's sake, he'd popped her cherry.

How would she feel if he never touched her again? How would he feel? He'd had feelings for her since he was 16. God, every time he fucked a redhead, he pretended it was her.

No, he should have never touched her. He was so damn messed up. A nice girl like her didn't just give herself to anyone. She deserved a long-term relationship and he couldn't do it.

"So you gonna break this shit off?" Joey asked, snapping Noah back to reality.

"Yeah, you are right. I lost my fucking head" he held his head in his hands.

"Women have a knack of making us do that" Joey stated finishing off his beer.

Noah would break it off. He had too. Katie would be upset, but she would understand it's for both of their sakes. She needed a guy who wanted to settle down. He didn't have time for that now. They needed to worry about the drug dealers in their territory.

"Katie, when is Parker coming?" Jax asked his daughter.

She grabbed her phone and scrolled through her messages. "He finishes practice today, so he should be here by tomorrow evening, latest Sunday morning" she replied.

The guys nodded, taking in the information. They needed to get working on the drug problem.

After dinner, Katie staid back to help her mom clean up, when she noticed Noah and Joey talking to Abel before getting on their bikes and leaving.

She followed them with her eyes until they were out of the compound and out of sight, but with the direction they went, they were heading towards the bad part of town.

She left the dirty dishes on the table and stalked towards her brothers. "What's going on? Where are they going?" she asked.

"Club business" Abel replied.

Katie followed her brother back into the clubhouse and up to the bar, knowing that he fed her a line of bullshit.

"Bullshit! I know better Abel. What is going on? I have a right to know, my friend is coming here and I don't want to put his life at risk" she argued.

"We won't let that happen. We are taking care of it" he stated getting himself a beer, trying to ignore his sister.

"What are you taking care of? What is going on?" she pressed on.

"Jesus Christ Kat, do you ever let up?" he spun around towards his sister.

She just stood there staring at him with her hands on her hips, waiting for an answer. "There is something going down with drugs in our territory. Someone is trying to encroach on our territory, but we are taking care of it and keeping an eye on things" Tommy explained before his siblings could go at it.

Katie whipped around to her brother, "so is it safe for Parker to come or should I have him reschedule?" she asked, wanting to get to the point.

Abel shook his head, "it's fine. We are going to put a prospect with you anyway" he replied.

She groaned, "why? I am going to be here and around town. Joey, Nick, and Mac are all going to be at the shops, so I think we are going to be fine" she stated.

He shook his head, "Mac is going to be with you. We already discussed it and went over everything" Abel retorted.

The guys rolled up to the alley behind the trailer park, so they had a good vantage point and were able to see everything.

They met up with a well known druggie that they knew and worked with before. "Set up the buy and we'll take care of the rest" Noah said, standing with Joey, facing Billy.

Billy met their gaze and shook his head, "that'll never work. They'll make you as bikers. None of you guys can do it. You all look like bikers" he kept shaking his head.

Joey nodded, "you got a point there" he stated.

"We'll figure this out. Just set up the buy for tomorrow night and we'll take care of the rest" Noah was getting frustrating and very impatient.

He wanted to get back and deal with his situation with Katie. He needed to figure out what he was doing with his life.

"I can't be found out as a snitch" Billy shook his head, scratching his arms. He was itching for his next fix.

Noah was quickly losing his patience. He glanced at Joey before turning to Billy, "You aren't going to be found out. We don't leave any evidence" he reassured him.

"Just send Happy or Tommy word when the buy is set up" Joey added before they both turned around and left.

It was going to take time to get everything planned and worked out. When they got back to the clubhouse, they pulled into the lot and walked their bikes back into their spots.

"You ready for the triangle show about to happen this weekend?" Joey asked seriously as they walked back towards the club.

"What are you talking about? What is a fucking triangle show?" Noah replied looking at his best friend curious.

"The triangle show that is going to happen between you, Katie, and her friend Parker" Joey teased nudging his friends' shoulder.

Noah glared at Joey as they made their way towards the clubhouse. "There is no fucking triangle. She is mine, I just need time to figure out how this is going to work" he argued under his breath as they got closer to the club.

"Well, I hope for your sake, you can control your outbursts this week because from what Bones says, they are all over each other. All of Rogue River and Tacoma know it, I mean, even Happy tolerated him for 4+ years" Joey reasoned.

Noah tensed and just internalized everything. He knew his friend had a point, but that didn't matter to him. She was his and she was always going to be his. He didn't give a shit about her friend.

"I don't give a fuck about her friend" Quinn seethed, trying to reign in his anger.

Joey laughed, "oh yeah, this weekend is not going to end well"

They both walked in to see Abel and Katie facing off.

"What's going on?" Joey asked Tommy off to the side.

"Katie doesn't want Mac to follow her Parker this week" Tommy explained.

"Why the fuck not? What is planning on doing with him that we can't know about?" Noah blurted out before he could stop himself.

Joey and Tommy looked at him shocked. Tommy curiously looked at his club brother. His suspicions about his sister with the Nomad were confirmed. Joey just smirked and shook his head. This week was not going to end well.

"What's it to you?" Tommy asked the Nomad.

He shook his head, "nothing, just wondering how close the two actually are" Noah tried to dig himself out of the whole he dug for himself.

Abel and Katie were going at each other. Neither one was willing to back down. "Mac is following you around and that is final" he ordered.

"When hell freezes over. I am going to spend time with my friend and we are going to do it in peace, without a shadow. We are staying around town, so we'll be fine" she argued before stomping off, back to her brother's room to get her clothes and stuff to leave.

Abel looked over at the group of guys staring at them in amusement. "She is going to have a fucking shadow whether she likes it or not" he stated before storming off to the garage.

Before anyone could say anything, Katie came back out of the back, with her bag and clothes in her arms. She stopped in front of Tommy and the rest of them.

"I am going to say this one time" she started, "If I see Mac, Terry, or any other club member following me this week, I am going to castrate you all in your sleep and dose the crow eaters with hormones" she threatened before storming away, smirking when she noticed all the guys covering their packages.

"Aww, come on, you wouldn't do that to me baby cakes" Joey prodded, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Katie winked and yelled out her window, "sorry, your guilty by association stud muffin" she teased before driving off the lot and back home.

Joey smirked at her response before turning to guys, "anyone else excited about this week?" laughing when all he heard was groaning.


	9. Chapter 9- Tacoma Invasion

**Hi All, thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, following, and taking interest in my story. I appreciate the support. **

**Noah is starting to unravel with Katie being so close…let's see how he reacts when she spends the week with Parker up close and personal. **

**How will SAMCRO handle the Tacoma invasion…**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Chapter 9- Tacoma Invasion**

"What's it to you?" Tommy asked the Nomad.

He shook his head, "nothing, just wondering how close the two actually are" Noah tried to dig himself out of the whole he dug for himself.

Abel and Katie were going at each other. Neither one was willing to back down. "Mac is following you around and that is final" he ordered.

"When hell freezes over. I am going to spend time with my friend and we are going to do it in peace, without a shadow. We are staying around town, so we'll be fine" she argued before stomping off, back to her brother's room to get her clothes and stuff to leave.

Abel looked over at the group of guys staring at them in amusement. "She is going to have a fucking shadow whether she likes it or not" he stated before storming off to the garage.

Before anyone could say anything, Katie came back out of the back, with her bag and clothes in her arms. She stopped in front of Tommy and the rest of them.

"I am going to say this one time" she started, "If I see Mac, Terry, or any other club member following me this week, I am going to castrate you all in your sleep and dose the crow eaters with hormones" she threatened before storming away, smirking when she noticed all the guys covering their packages.

"Aww, come on, you wouldn't do that to me baby cakes" Joey prodded, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Katie winked and yelled out her window, "sorry, your guilty by association stud muffin" she teased before driving off the lot and back home.

Joey smirked at her response before turning to guys, "anyone else excited about this week?" laughing when all he heard was groaning.

Saturday night, the guys were ready to deal with the drug problem in their territory. Joey, Happy, Kozik, Abel, and Tommy were ready to handle things.

Joey was laying between the trees on top of a hill across from the drug warehouse with his sniper rifle to watch his brothers backs.

Abel and Tommy took the front, while Happy and Kozik took the back of the warehouse. Once everyone was in position, they barged into the house.

It was a shootout. They found a lab of drugs and some tweakers just trying to get stoned and get high.

Once the situation was dealt with, they took one of the druggies to the safehouse for Happy to deal with him later and figure out who was selling and supplying them drugs.

The guy was only hanging from the meat hook, blood dripping down his bod, begging for Happy to stop.

"You want him to stop, you tell me what I want to know. Who gave you the drugs?" Abel asked from leaning against the wall across from him.

"Was it Darby?" Tommy added.

"No, No, man…please…just stop…I'll tell you" he cried when Happy cranked up the chainsaw.

"Who was it?" Abel growled at him.

He was getting tired of the run around. He needed to get ready for his sister's friend to come around.

"It was Jose, from Diablos" he cried.

"Who the fuck are the Diablos?" Kozik asked no one in particular.

"We will talk to Ricky and the Mayans" Abel said turning and walking out of the room, nodding at Happy. He knew what he needed to do.

Once the job was done, Happy made sure to clean up and rid of the evidence, meaning, getting rid of the body.

He picked up the body parts and put everything he used in a big black garbage bag to get rid of it when he was done cleaning up.

Happy stood charge, making sure the room was spotless. For as mean and scary as he was, he was a neat freak. He hated a mess.

After making sure everything was clean, he dosed the warehouse with gasoline and lit up the place. They wanted to make sure there was no evidence left behind.

When everything was all cleaned up and taken care of, the guys looked at each other with a look that said a job well done.

"You done?" Noah asked Happy as the guy looked at the killer who had a smirk on his face as he watched the warehouse blow up.

Happy looked at the rest of the guys with a creepy smile and nodded, "let's go" he said turning back to the bikes.

The guys were splattered with blood. The first thing that Noah did when he got back to the clubhouse was hop in the shower, scrubbing his skin raw. His clothes would be burned. Nothing he did would get rid of the smell.

Rubbing his hands over his face, over the top of his head, he couldn't help but rest his head on the wall in front of him, raising his arms over his head so the water fell on top of him.

He was not looking forward to this week. Seeing Katie with that jock punk was going to kill him and eat him alive.

Taking a deep breath before running his hands over his face one more time, he sighed and got out of the shower. Time to face reality.

Katie was crazy busy trying to get everything ready for Parker. She had a whole week of things planned for them to do.

She was finishing up her last shift before getting ready for her friend to come visit. She got really lucky her mom got her the job at the hospital in ER registration. She got to see all the traumas and a whole bunch of things she wouldn't get to see at school.

Aside from that, she was helping her grandma Gemma in the office at TM. When she first got back from school, her grandma said the guys fucked up the paperwork in the office and everything was a mess. She said she needed a degree to help her get things on track.

It was great. She got to learn a ton. She made sure to catch up with her friends and keep them updated on what was going on with them.

Jax and the guys couldn't help but laugh at how much she talked to them. It was constant.

Taking a break on the picnic tables, she pulled out her phone to text her friends.

"_So, skittles, you missing me yet?" Parker teased._

Katie laughed, considering he was coming within the next couple days, she was anxiously awaiting his arrival.

"Don't be an ass. You know I miss you. I can't wait to see you Sunday" she was extremely excited.

"_I know. You know, I actually missed the glares and threats from all the guys. My weekends are different without them" he replied._

Katie couldn't help but burst out laughing when she read that text. "I'll be sure to let Happy know that you miss him" she said loud enough to get the guys attention, especially the Tacoma Killer.

"Who you talking to kid?" Happy asked.

"Parker, he misses you" she informed him.

Happy smirked and shook his head, "that kid still going strong?" he stated.

"You know you miss him Happy" she teased.

He cracked a smile and shook his head going back into the clubhouse.

Noah came out to the lot to see Happy smiling and hearing Katie laughing while she was staring at the phone. "Who's she talking to?" he asked the guys.

"Parker. I guess they are going over things for his visit" Tommy explained.

Noah nodded, trying to hide his glare. He was not looking forward to Parkers visit. He could see that Katie was bouncing around the clubhouse with excitement. She was telling everyone who would listen that her friend was coming over to visit.

Things with Noah had been strained since their last encounter and he found out that Parker was coming to Charming for a visit.

The ball was in Noah's court. Katie tried her hardest to find time with him and spend secret time with him but he was stand-offish with her. She knew he was worried about her dad and her brothers but she figured he would have gotten over it.

_**A few days later…**_

Katie pulled into the clubhouse and parked next to her mom's jeep. Her mom was in the office doing the paperwork for the garage when she walked over and plopped on the couch.

Mia looked at her daughter with a big smile on her face. She looked like she was beaming. "Hi honey, you look happy, you excited for Parker to come visit?" she asked her daughter already knowing the answer to her question.

Katie nodded, "yup, I am so excited for him to come visit. I need one of the musketeers. Things have been rough with Noah doing absolutely nothing about us, so I need some support" she replied being completely honest with her mom.

Her mom was her best friend. She understood what her daughter was going through because she went through it with Jax.

Mia got up from the desk and walked over to the couch, wrapping her arm around her daughter's shoulders. "Honey, I know things have been rough with Noah and everything, but you need to keep hanging on. He will get it eventually, he just needs to get his head out of his ass" she stated.

Katie let out a deep breath and wiped a hand over her face, "mom, I can't take this anymore. I mean, I haven't told anyone but Jules and Parker about this, but he took my v-card and then got scared and ran. How am I supposed to deal with that?" Katie asked.

Mia huffed, looking at her daughter with sympathy. "Oh honey, you know I am always here for you" she kissed her daughter's temple.

Katie wiped her tears, "thanks mom, I better get in there and set up some stuff for Parker and I" she said as she wiped her face and got up to walk out to the clubhouse.

She brought some lunch and food from home for them, so she started working in the kitchen. She carried the cooler bag from the car to the kitchen in the clubhouse and started separating everything to get cooking.

She started on the bbq chicken and put it in the slow cooker to fully roast and sit in the sauce so it was moist and juicy.

While that was cooking, she moved to the cold stuff. She made some pasta salad and some Italian oriental salad for them.

It was a couple hours later when she heard a car pull up and she perked up. She dropped the paper plates on the table and ran outside.

She saw Parker pull in the lot and park next to her jeep.

"PARKER" she squealed as she took off running when she saw him park. Before he could even completely get out of the car, she launched ito his arms.

He laughed and caught her, wrapping his arms around his back, holding her against him as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"I missed you too Princess" he laughed against her neck, kissing her cheek.

She pulled back, still in his arms, "I missed you soo much. You have no idea how much I needed you here" she said.

"MHMHM" a throat cleared behind them.

Parker let Katie down, his arm still around her as they turned to see the whole club behind them.

"Mom, Dad, you remember Parker" she introduced.

Jax and Mia stepped forward and greeted the college co-ed. "Nice to see you again. Welcome to Charming" Mia greeted.

"Thanks, it's a pleasure to be here Mrs. Teller" he replied.

"These are my brothers, Abel and Tommy" Katie continued to introduce everyone.

"Nice to put a face to a name. Katie talked about you all a lot" Parker stated.

The guys just nodded as Katie went down the line introducing everyone to Parker. She tensed when she got to Noah though.

"And this is Noah Quinn, he's a Nomad. Travels between the clubs when they are needed" she introduced for the second time.

Parker and Noah started at each other. Noah with a glare, Parker with a smirk. He put his hand out and shook Quinn's hand. "Nice to meet you" Parker said.

Noah glared as he shook the other guys hand, "yeah you too" he replied before turning to walk away and put a cigarette in his mouth.

He was going to need some medicinal help to get through this stupid Tacoma Invasion.


	10. Chapter 10- Charming Week

**Hi Everyone, thanks for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing. I appreciate the support. **

**Sorry for the late updates. I am trying to get as much done as possible, please bare with me.**

**So more about Katie's week with Parker and Noah's reaction. Do you think it will spark a reaction from him and cause him to make a move? ….Let's find out.**

**Please continue to read, favorite, follow, and more importantly REVIEW!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Chapter 10- Charming Week**

"PARKER" she squealed as she took off running when she saw him park. Before he could even completely get out of the car, she launched into his arms.

He laughed and caught her, wrapping his arms around his back, holding her against him as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"I missed you too Princess" he laughed against her neck, kissing her cheek.

She pulled back, still in his arms, "I missed you soo much. You have no idea how much I needed you here" she said.

"MHMHM" a throat cleared behind them.

Parker let Katie down, his arm still around her as they turned to see the whole club behind

them.

"And this is Noah Quinn, he's a Nomad. Travels between the clubs when they are needed" she introduced for the second time.

Parker and Noah started at each other. Noah with a glare, Parker with a smirk. He put his hand out and shook Quinn's hand. "Nice to meet you" Parker said.

Noah glared as he shook the other guys hand, "yeah you too" he replied before turning to walk away and put a cigarette in his mouth.

He was going to need some medicinal help to get through this stupid Tacoma Invasion.

Katie waited while Parker grabbed his stuff before grabbing his hand and leading him back intoh the clubhouse.

Abel grabbed her wrist, stopping her from moving past the bar. "Where are you two going?" he asked staring at the two. Glancing from their hands up to their faces.

"I am going to take Parker to the back to put his bag in the room and get settled" she replied.

"What room?" he wasn't missing a beat.

"My room" she replied waiting for the explosion.

"NO FUCKING WAY" Abel yelled.

"And why not? We have slept together before. Don't get all riled up" she said, barely finishing her sentence when they heard glass breaking.

They both looked towards the bar to see Noah slam his bottle on the bar so hard, it shattered.

Katie met his gaze with a smirk. She was being a bitch because she was fed up with his back and forth. She told him how she felt, put herself out there. It was his turn.

Leading Parker away from a raging Abel, they started down the hall to the dorms.

Parker kept looking over his shoulder, "are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked.

Katie laughed, "he'll be fine. He just needs to have a tantrum like a five-year-old then he'll get over it" she replied.

Parker laughed and followed her into the bedroom, putting down his bag on the bed and taking a seat on the edge as she closed the door.

"Buddy boy looked ready to kill me out there when you introduced us" he commented.

Katie sighed and took her seat next to Parker. She rested her head against his shoulder. "That's his own problem. He hasn't done anything since the pool game the night I came back" she replied.

Parker laughed, "well, this week is going to be interesting isn't it" he questioned.

She giggled and wrapped her around him in a hug. Parker kept his arm around her as they got up and walked out and into the clubhouse.

Katie had lunch planned and ready for him. They both made a plate and had their lunch at the picnic tables outside.

The guys were standing around the garage and the clubhouse watching the two. Noah was seething as he watched Katie laugh and lean against Parker.

Joey pulled into the lot and backed his bike in the line in his right position next to Noah's bike. He noticed all the guys outside and in the garage. Curious and slightly worried, he looked around to see Katie's jeep.

Smirking, he looked around the lot and found Katie sitting at the picnic table with another man. He knew who it was and excitedly walked over to Noah who was leaning against the garage glaring daggers at Katie and her friend.

He stopped next to Noah, and leant against the garage next to him, staring at him with a smile. He was practically bouncing with excited energy and it was pissing Noah off.

He glared at Joey, "what?" he growled.

"I bet you are seething right now" Joey teased.

"Shut up" Noah growled.

Joey laughed and made his way over to the picnic tables. "Hi princess" he greeted Katie.

She got up and smiled as she gave Joey a hug, "Hi Joey, this is my friend from school Parker" she introduced.

Parker stood up and shook his hand with a nod, "nice meeting you man. Kat talks a lot about you, it's nice putting a name to the face" he explained.

Joey smiled at the two, pulling Katie under his arm, into his side, "yeah, I've heard a lot about you" he teased grunting when Katie shoved her elbow into his side.

He kissed the top of her head, "that looks good, you cooked for your man sunshine?" he joked.

"Shut up instigator" she retorted before kissing his cheek, "there's more in the kitchen" she replied before joining Parker on the bench.

On the way into the kitchen, he smirked at Noah, who replied with giving him the finger, causing Joey to burst out laughing.

He was looking forward to seeing the drama unfold between Katie, Noah, and Parker.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Throughout the day, Katie started the week with a tour of Charming. She took him for a walk around the whole town, starting at the welcome sign all the way to the clubhouse.

They stopped in front of the diner, Katie's arm looped through Parkers. "This is the diner that I spent all my late nights with Cassidy at" she said with a smile, thinking back to all the late nights they spent sitting at the corner table.

Parker smiled at her, "so this is where you learned to become a master mind huh?" he teased.

She laughed and pulled him in the diner and to their regular table. "Of course, this is where I devised all me devious plans" she wiggled her fingers against each other.

As they took a seat in the booth, Gabby walked over with a smile on her face. She was a cute older woman who would always bring them treats while they were studying.

"OH MY GOODNESS" she squealed, reaching over and pulling Katie into a tight hug, "Look at you sweetheart. You are all grown up, are back from school or just passing through?" she asked.

Katie smiled, "just passin' through for the summer. I still have a couple more years before I graduate but I couldn't come home and not stop in for one of your famous milkshakes" she teased.

Gabby waved her off before smirking at Parker, "you been takin' care of my girl here?" she asked him.

He smirked and nodded, "yes mam" he replied, "we've been looking out for each other" he stated.

She smiled, "good, you. Be sure to do so, or those boys at the club are going to be the least of your worries you got me young man?" she threatened before walking away to get their milkshakes.

When she was gone, he turned to Katie to see her smirking at him. "Seriously?" he asked.

She sat at the booth and burst out laughing. "Why do you think I like coming here" she teased.

Both of them were smiling when Gabby brought over their milkshakes and asked a little about Cassidy. Sure, they went to different schools, but they were best friends and always kept in touch.

After their milkshakes and burgers, they made their way back to the tour of the town. It wasn't that big of a town and Parker saw that pretty much everyone knew who Katie was.

Noah and Joey pulled into the lot and walked back their bikes into their designated spots. They looked around to see that the lot was pretty empty and the guys that were there were working on the Repos.

Mia popped her head out of the office and whistled, catching their attention, "hey you two, I have Repos for you to finish up" she called, waving a stack of papers at them.

Grumbling they made their way to the office and grabbed the papers before taking off to the garage.

"Hey Mia, where's Katie? It's pretty quiet around here" Joey asked.

"She went with her friend for a walk around town" she replied before walking back into the office.

They were busy and there was a lot of work to get done. Changing into their work clothes, the guys got to work.

About 3 hours later, Creed Lowman rolled out from under a car and wiped his hands on a rag. Before he could ask if there was more food, they all heard laughter ring from the lot.

Turning to follow the noise, they saw Katie and Parker walking through the gate, locked around each other. His arm was around her shoulders and hers were around his waist. She was looking up at him smiling bright and happy.

It's the happiest she's been since she's been back. Hell, it was the happiest he's seen her in a while.

Chancing a glance at Noah, he saw the gnome staring at the couple with daggers coming out of his eyes. He was fuming.

He heard from his dad that something happened between them but Noah was acting like a pussy and dragging his feet because of Jax and Abel.

He decided to test this theory.

Getting up, he walked over to the doorway of the garage, waiting. He knew she would notice his bike. She was observant, more than others.

He watched her freeze with her friend, pulling way and walked over to his bike to make sure it was really his, causing him to smirk.

5…4…3…2… "CREED" he looked up and met her gaze smiling when she left her friend, running into his arms.

He smiled against her and pressed her into him for a hug, "Hi cupcake" he greeted.

She pulled away and slapped his stomach, giving him a shove, "you asshole, why didn't you tell me you were coming?" she asked going from happy to see him to pissed in a matter of seconds.

"I wanted to it to be a surprise. Besides, I only got the call last night. We all know you need your beauty sleep and wouldn't want it interrupted" he teased, curling her into his side.

She giggled and rested against him, "I am glad you are here. I've missed you" she said.

They were inseparable when they were little and his dad was at Redwood full time. They were so close, as they got older, people started to think they were a couple. While they fooled around a little, they were only the best of friends.

"I've missed you too. So, who's the jock?" he asked glaring daggers at Parker.

Katie laughed and grabbed his hand, dragging him over to where Parker was still standing when she ditched him.

"Easy killer, your dad likes him and he's the only one who knows about Noah, so go easy" she said under her breath as they got closer.

Parker was just standing there smirking at her, "Parker, this is my club version of you, Creed Lowman" she introduced.

Parker and Creed laughed at her introduction, "Happy's son right? Great, you aren't going to try and kill me too are you?" he asked.

Creed looked at Katie with mischief in his eyes for an explanation. "We were visiting the club and Parker walked through when Happy was cleaning his gun" she winced at the memory.

Creed burst out laughing, "hey, you passed that shit and still here, must mean something. Just know, you hurt her, you become a world traveler" he shook the kids hand before kissing Katie's head and leaving her to explain.

Parker looked at her for an explanation, "he's going to scatter your body parts globally" she stated.

Parker just shook his head and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "you know we really need to get you less scary friends" he said as they walked over to the club.

She just laughed and shook her head. She wouldn't expect anything less to come from him, but to her they were her family, her uncles and cousins. The people who would do anything for her.

It was beyond awkward when they walked over to the guys. "Hey princess, how was the tour?" Jax asked.

"Hi daddy, it was good. We stopped at Gabby's and got some milkshakes as we continued our walk around town. She says hi by the way" she informed everyone.

The guys laughed and snickered, "she threaten you?" Abel asked Parker.

He laughed and nodded, "yeah, said if I don't take care of Katie, then you guys will be nothing compared to her" he replied.

That got everyone rolling over with laughter, "she's always like that. Wouldn't expect anything less for our princess. Gabby's seen us all grow up" Abel teased his sister.

She shoved Abel away with a smile, "shut up Abel" she retorted.

Tommy shook his head at his siblings, "so, Parker, I know it's only been a couple days, but how you like our town so far?" he asked.

"Not to sound ironic, but it's pretty Charming" he replied.

The guys laughed knowing exactly what he meant. It was a small traditional-ish town where everyone was in everyone's business.

At the bar, Noah was seething, "what the fuck was that with Creed?" he asked Joey.

"I don't know what to tell you man, but they have always been close. I thought they were a thing when they were younger" he replied.

"But she was a virgin" Noah whispered, looking around to make sure everyone was still outside.

"Doesn't mean they didn't do other things" he stated obviously.

Noah snapped his gaze to his friend, "you don't think?..." not wanting to think like that. He wanted to be under the impression that everything regarding her sexually was his.

"Wouldn't you? Look at her" Joey said seriously, glancing at Katie, like really analyzing her.

It was then he realized that she was fuckin' hot and everyone knew it. They just didn't act on it because of Jax, or at least he hoped they hadn't.

"Fuck me, when the fuck is this week going to be over?" he grumbled, hitting his head on the bar.

Joey laughed and patted his friends back, "I don't know, I think it's going to be a pretty Charming week don't you think?" he couldn't help but tease.


	11. Chapter 11- Party

**Hi All, thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following. Sorry for the late update. I am finally off from school, so I have more time to update!**

**So Creed has some history with Katie…let's see how that all plays out with the love triangle going on…**

**Please continue to review and let me know what you are thinking!**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Chapter 11- Party**

At the bar, Noah was seething, "what the fuck was that with Creed?" he asked Joey.

"I don't know what to tell you man, but they have always been close. I thought they were a thing when they were younger" he replied.

"But she was a virgin" Noah whispered, looking around to make sure everyone was still outside.

"Doesn't mean they didn't do other things" he stated obviously.

Noah snapped his gaze to his friend, "you don't think?..." not wanting to think like that. He wanted to be under the impression that everything regarding her sexually was his.

"Wouldn't you? Look at her" Joey said seriously, glancing at Katie, like really analyzing her.

It was then he realized that she was fuckin' hot and everyone knew it. They just didn't act on it because of Jax, or at least he hoped they hadn't.

"Fuck me, when the fuck is this week going to be over?" he grumbled, hitting his head on the bar.

Joey laughed and patted his friends back, "I don't know, I think it's going to be a pretty Charming week don't you think?" he couldn't help but tease.

Parker's time in Charming was coming to a close. He was going to have to get back to camp for the weekend, so Katie promised him a party.

Katie, Chloe, and Mia went with Gemma to the mall shopping for some outfits to wear for the party. The guys ended up meeting them there, out of both curiosity and jealousy.

No way Noah was going to let Katie and Parker alone in a dressing room. He knew what went on in those things.

"So what are you looking for to wear for this thing? I mean how wild are we going to get here?" Parker asked as they walked through the mall.

Katie smirked mischievously, wrapping her arm around Parkers, as they walked through the mall, stopping in front of Victoria Secret.

"Do you remember the party that we went to at the Tacoma clubhouse for Meghan's birthday a couple months ago?" she asked.

He thought back for a minute but nodded with a smile. It was the first clubhouse party that she took him and Jules too. It was beyond wild. They were wasted, but they had so much fun.

"Yeah, that was insane" he replied.

She laughed, "well, this is going to be 10x worse because it's the Mother Charter" she stated.

"Damn" he mumbled under his breath.

"Kat, we are going to wait for you in the food court. Come find us when you are done" Abel said to his sister when he saw that they had stopped in front of the lingerie store.

She nodded, "okay, we'll be a little while" she replied

"Honey, we are going to go with the boys, we'll meet you by the food" Mia said to her daughter, giving her some space.

"Okay, see you later" Katie replied, grabbing Parkers arm and leading him into the store.

She could see out of her peripheral vision that Noah was following close behind them. He stopped a couple racks from them, his eyes never leaving the couple.

Katie laughed and pushed Parker into one of the chairs outside the waiting room. They had done this while they were in school, so it's not like he hasn't seen her in her panties and bra before.

"Wait here, my friend Valerie works here and pulled some things for me to try on" she said before disappearing into the waiting room, which was blocked off by a curtain.

Noah's eyes pinned the waiting room down. If the curtain moved half an inch, she would be exposed to the whole store.

He stood there staring at the curtain in lust. If she moved a little more to the left, right under the light, he would be able to see her silhouette.

A couple minutes later, his prayers were answered because Katie's body came into view over the curtain. He swallowed a groan when he saw her take off her shirt and then reach back and unclasp her bra.

He wanted to shut his eyes at the pleasure, but he was afraid he would miss something.

Before he could say anything or do anything, the curtain moved to the side and she walked out wearing a black silky, lace corset.

He couldn't help but stare at her, racking his eyes down her body. The corset pushed her breasts up, so they were spilling out of the material. Down her stomach to the black lace panties she had on.

"So, what do you think?" she asked.

Before he could say anything, he saw Parker stand up and walk over to her. Running his hands over her hips, turning her around to face the mirror, so her back was to his chest, his hands still on her waist.

"I think it would look hot with a mini skirt or some booty shorts that you wore to the Team's bbq last summer, but what do you think? Are you comfortable in it?" he asked.

She tilted her head down, as if to think for a minute and looked up at Noah through the mirror under her lashes. She saw him rack his eyes over her body, smirking when she saw his fists as Parker wrapped himself around her.

She smiled at the reaction. It was exactly what she was going for. "Yeah, I think I'll get it. I know Creed likes black" she stated loud enough for him to hear, smirking when his head snapped up in her direction.

_What the fuck was she talking about? Who gives a shit if Creed likes black? I swear if he catches one glimpse of her in those panties, I am going to ski…_

His inner thoughts were broken when Parker walked over to him, "you ready to head out? Katie is just getting changed" he asked.

Noah glanced up at him and nodded, keeping his mouth shut. He knew if he were to open his mouth, he would not be responsible for what came out.

Katie paid for her purchases and made her way out of the store to meet the guys, who were waiting for her with her mom and grandma by the food court.

"You get everything you need sweetheart?" Gemma asked.

"Yeah I'm good Grandma" she replied holding up the little Victoria Secret bag to show that she got everything she needed from there.

Once they were done at the mall, the guys went back to the clubhouse and Katie went with Parker back to her house to get ready.

They had some lunch, chilled for a bit, got Parker packed up and ready to go before they went to the clubhouse for the party.

"I am going to miss you after you leave" she said sitting on the bed helping him pack up the last of his bag.

"I know, I am going to miss you too. This week was really fun" he replied zipping up the last of his bags, before adding it to the bags by the door.

"Are you ready for tonight? I am going to wear my dark leather jeggings and my corset" she stated.

He smirked, "that's going to cause quite a stir with your brother and with lover boy. What's the deal with Happy's kid though? You guys seem close" he observed, laying on the bed next to her, pulling her down next to him.

She cuddled next to him, getting comfortable and sighed. "We are close. Creed is Nomad so that means he doesn't belong to one particular club, but travels to each of them when they need help. When we were younger, Happy was here full time for a while and Creed and I grew up with each other. He is my best friend. He is the guy version of Cassidy. It was the three of us growing up, so we got each other" she tried to explain how close she was with Creed.

He nodded, his arm wrapped around her, "I get that. There's not many people you can tell that your dad is a killer, badass biker" he teased.

"OMMPH" he crunched when she elbowed him in the ribs, laughing.

"God, you are such an asshole. Why am I friends with you?" she said with a smile, looking up at him from under his chin.

He laughed, wrapping her in a hug, "you know you love me" he replied.

They were laughing, laying on the bed, when her door opened, "Kat, we are getting ready to go. Mom is coming with the food, so start getting ready to go" Tommy said from the doorway.

She nodded, "thanks Tommy" she called out, pulling out from under Parker's arms, to start getting ready.

It didn't take long for them to get dressed and get ready to go. She put on her corset, her black leather jeggings, black heels, and left her hair down. She kept her makeup smoky for the night.

"Damn, you look hot" she turned to see Parker staring at her from the doorway of the bathroom.

She smiled and looked him over. He was wearing jeans, a whitebeater under a black button up. "You don't look pretty bad yourself there handsome" she replied, coming over and grabbing her bag.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

He nodded, "yeah, let's hit it" he grabbed his wallet and her leather jacket on the way out.

As they pulled up to the clubhouse, the party was already in full swing. They made their way inside and Katie took a look around to see that Noah, Joey, Creed, and Mack were playing pool in the corner while the girls were at the bar.

Katie grabbed Parker's hand and led him to the bar. She walked behind the bar and grabbed beers for everyone before walking over to the group.

On her way over to the girls and Parker, she noticed Noah watching her from the front of the bar.

"Hey" he managed to get out from around his beer bottle.

She smirked at him, laughing at a little, biting the bottom of her lip, trying to figure out what to say. "Hi, you're pretty out of it aren't you? You want another beer?" she asked noticing his eyes dilate as he racked his gaze down her body.

While he was occupied, she was able to really look him over and she could tell that he was miserable. He looked at her desperately. He looked a wreck in front of her.

He looked up at her, meeting her gaze and smirked at her, "yeah I'll take one" he replied. She reached under the bar and grabbed him a beer. As he grabbed it from her hand, his fingers lingered over hers, relishing the contact. "You're looking really good babe" he stated.

She smiled and leant against the bar, resting on her arms, pushing her breasts together, causing him to drop his gaze to her chest.

"So do you" she replied.

He nodded, "why don't we do something about that" he suggested.

She ducked her head down and shook her head, "why don't you ask me that when you are sober" she said before leaving him to join Parker and the girls.

She walked right into Parkers awaiting arms. "What was that about?" he asked in her ear, nuzzling her neck.

She sighed, "he asked me to get together basically but it sucks because he only has the courage to ask me that when he's three sheets to the wind. Why can't you tell me that when you are sober" she explained.

Parker wrapped an arm around her in comfort. "Honey, you need to realize that men are stupid. They think with their cock's then with their right head" Gemma stated.

"Yeah, she's got a point there" Parker agreed.

"It just sucks" she replied from under her friend's arms.

The rest of the night, Katie tried to stay positive and change the subject. She wanted Parker to have a good time.

Going out on the dance floor, she decided to put all the negative behind her and be positive.

Noah was sitting on the couch talking to Joey and Mack as the croweaters and sweetbutts tried to rub on the men.

As the conversation went on, Noah had his eyes on Katie, who was dancing with Parker by the pool tables.

Her back was to his front, his hands roaming over her hips and up her body to her arms. It was grating Noah's nerves.

The way her hips were bumping and grinding against Parker's, the way her body moved to the music, even the way that the sweat glistened on her stomach as her corset rode up, causing him to get harder by the minute.

Then he saw it. She had his tattoo. When they were younger, before she went away to college, he gave her a tattoo low on her hip. He saw the rose wrapped with barb wire tattooed on her hip. His eyes darkened with lust as he watched Parker's hands graze over Katie's hip, over the tattoo.

He couldn't help the natural reaction he felt. His pants tightening from the hardness of his dick before Joey snapped his fingers in front of his face to snap him out of it.

"You better control the look on your face before you get pummeled" Joey teased.

Noah shook his head and got up to shake off his feelings. He did not want to blow it. He walked out of the clubhouse to get some air.

Katie and Parker were having the best time. They went from partying to drinking to more partying to more drinking.

Sometime by the middle of the night, Katie ended up leaning against Parker as the leant against the bar.

"Damn Kat, this party is even wilder than Tacoma" he stated against her hair, resting his head against her shoulder.

She laughed, or more so drunkingly giggled, "I told you. We know how to do it right at SAMCRO" she teased.

He chuckled at her, "yeah, you sure do princess" he replied, wrapping an arm around her so she didn't topple over as she turned and rested fully against him.

Abel was standing at the pool tables with Tommy, watching his sister and her friend. He kept switching his glances from Katie and Parker to Noah.

The little prick was watching his sister with lust, rage, and jealousy in his eyes. It was clear as day.

"That little fucker" Abel growled, chugging the last of his beer.

"Abel relax, he's not going to do anything. Didn't you see the look on his face when Creed showed up. He's got a lot more to figure out before things finally come out" Tommy tried to reassure him.

"Yeah, what the fuck is that about? You know more about Katie than I do, so why don't you start shedding some light on the situation" he argued.

Tommy laughed, "because I don't want you to have a coronary this early in life. You're too young to die brother" he teased.

Abel chuckled, "you are such an asshole" he replied finishing off his beer.

Creed was watching his friend and Quinn all night. He could see the Nomad going a little stir crazy. He knew it wasn't going to be long before he was going to do something.

He finished off his cigarette and made his way over to the bar, leaning against Parker and Katie.

"How you doing shortcake?" he asked her over his beer.

She opened her eyes and looked at him from her spot against Parker and smiled. She put her arms out and wrapped them around his waist.

"I love you Creed, I missed you while you were gone. Why did you leave me for so long? I don't want you to leave again okays" she drunkenly ordered.

The boys laughed at her rambling. "I have never seen her like this and I have seen her drunk before" Parker teased.

Creed laughed, raking his fingers through her hair, "yeah, that's because you haven't seen her wasted and high on lust either" he stated directing his nod toward Noah by the couches.

Parker followed his gaze and nodded in understanding. "I can see that" he laughed at his best friend, who was practically sleeping on Creed's chest, wrapped around him like a monkey.

"I'll take her to bed, you stay and enjoy the party" he said to Parker.

The jock nodded in thanks before leaning over and kissing Katie's temple, "goodnight princess" he said, laughing when she snuggled against Creed some more.

Once Parker went to join the party, Creed wrapped his arm around Katie, tilting her head up, "you ready for bed shortcake?" he asked.

She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, squealing when he hefted her up his body so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

He laughed as she settled against him, carrying her towards the back rooms past her brothers who looked on in amusement.

"What's up with the princess?" Abel teased.

"She's out of it, taken her to bed" he said, causing Noah to spit out his beer, "what did you just say?" he asked.

Creed turned to him with a smirk, lowering his hands over her ass, pushing her further into him. "You got a problem with that?" he taunted.

Noah stood up and glared at Creed. He knew what he was doing. Joey stepped up next to him, "think about what you are going to do before you do it" he said to Noah.

Quinn looked at his friend before looking back at Creed and slammed his beer bottle down on the bar before storming outside. He was pissed at himself.

Creed on the other hand continued on his way to the back room with Katie in tow. He carried her into his room and plopped her on the bed, following her down, laughing as she clung to him.

He untangled himself and started taking off her shoes and her clothes. He helped her into one of his shirts and started stripping down to his boxers.

He climbed in next to her and got himself comfortable. She moaned and curled into his chest. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her as sleep overcame them.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

The next morning, Katie groaned as her eyes fluttered open, only to be blinded by light from the window they forgot to put down yesterday.

"Took you long enough to wake up sleepy head" she heard a male growl from behind her.

She turned to see Creed laying there, nuzzled in her hair, an arm wrapped across her abdomen. "What the hell happened last night? Please tell me I didn't do anything stupid" she stated, closing her eyes, rubbing her temples.

He chuckled against her ear, "nahh, you were good shortcake. I forgot how clingy you get when you are drunk" he teased.

She tried to twist around in his arms to punch his shoulder when he started bursting out laughing, "stop moving you are comfortable" he said, curling more into her, nuzzling deeper into her neck.

_Noah was on his way to the gym when he heard laughing and groaning from Creed's room. He stopped outside the door and listened, staring at the door glaring. _

"_Creed, you need to move" Katie moaned._

"_Stop wiggling, I am trying to get in deeper, you are more comfortable in this position" Creed replied._

_Katie laughed, "Creed" she let out a deep and guttural moan, causing Noah to snap and pound on the door._

_He heard movement halt in the room and a male grunt before a thud, "wait, put some pants on before you open the door" he heard Katie yell out._

"_It's probably your brother, he's seen it before, trust me" Creed laughed before swinging the door open, closing it more when he saw who it was behind the door._

"_What do you want? I am busy" he said through the crack in the door._

_Noah looked him over and glared when he saw that he was still in his boxers and only his boxers. "Open the door" he seethed out._

"_Not a chance in hell" Creed replied._

_Before Noah could say anything else, Katie got out of bed and walked over to Creed, holding his waist from the back to look over his shoulder._

"_Who's at the door?" she asked, freezing when she saw Noah. _

_He looked her over and saw that she was wearing Creed's shirt and nothing else, with her hair messy as if they took a romp in the bed._

"_Noah" she greeted._

"_I need to talk to you" he grabbed her arm and dragged her out the room, down the hall into his room before slamming the door closed, pressing her against it, caging her in._

"_What the hell are you doing?" he growled at her. _

_She smirked at him, "I am hanging out with a friend. What does it look like I am doing? I am doing whatever the hell I want to do. I have no one holding me back, no one to be responsible for" she argued back._

_He slapped the door next to her head, causing her to follow his hand, staring at him like he was crazy. _

"_Have you lost your mind? What the hell is wrong with you?" she pushed him back. _

_It was then that he realized what he did and looked remorseful. "Katie" he started making his way back towards her._

_She put her hand up stopping him, "you take another step towards me and I am going to scream. You want to know why I hung out with Creed last night? Because he is strong, he's safe, he's reliable…all the things you are afraid to be. Why don't you think about that the next time you think of coming to talk to me" she said before rushing out the door._

_Creed was standing in the doorway watching her come towards him with tears running down her face._

_She walked right into his arms, sobbing in his chest. "Hey, don't do this. Don't cry. He doesn't deserve your tears. Last night was a good night, we had a great time, a great party. I want you to channel that happiness" he whispered in her hair as he cradled her against him, glaring daggers at Noah._

_He pushed Katie in the room before turning to face Noah, "you think about coming near her again while I am here, and you are going to be eating your teeth" he warned before following Katie into the room._

_She sat on the bed, having listened to everything that Creed said. He walked in and looked at her, "I guess the party was a bust" he said, causing her to laugh and wrap him in a hug._

"_I knew there was a reason that I love you" she replied._


	12. Chapter 12- Nomad's Code

**Hi everyone, thanks for reading, reviewing, following, favoriting, and enjoying my story. Please continue to do so.**

**The ultimatum has been made…mistakes have happened…what happens next?**

**Please Continue to Read and REVIEW! **

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Chapter 12- Nomad's Code**

_She put her hand up stopping him, "you take another step towards me and I am going to scream. You want to know why I hung out with Creed last night? Because he is strong, he's safe, he's reliable…all the things you are afraid to be. Why don't you think about that the next time you think of coming to talk to me" she said before rushing out the door._

_Creed was standing in the doorway watching her come towards him with tears running down her face._

_She walked right into his arms, sobbing in his chest. "Hey, don't do this. Don't cry. He doesn't deserve your tears. Last night was a good night, we had a great time, a great party. I want you to channel that happiness" he whispered in her hair as he cradled her against him, glaring daggers at Noah._

_He pushed Katie in the room before turning to face Noah, "you think about coming near her again while I am here, and you are going to be eating your teeth" he warned before following Katie into the room._

_She sat on the bed, having listened to everything that Creed said. He walked in and looked at her, "I guess the party was a bust" he said, causing her to laugh and wrap him in a hug._

"_I knew there was a reason that I love you" she replied._

The next couple days were really rough and awkward for everyone who knew what was happening at the SMACRO clubhouse.

Creed and Katie were stuck at the hip since Parker left back to football camp. She felt like she was falling, and she was all alone.

After her argument with Noah, she had to pull herself together and see Parker off. He had to leave early so he made good time back to school.

She had her arms wrapped around him with tears running down her face. She was a mess, puffy eyes, her hair up in a messy bun, dressed in Creeds sweats.

Parker had his arms wrapped around her, pressing her harder into him. "I am going to miss you so much. Promise me that you will call me when you get back and I'll call you later" she mumbled against his chest.

He laughed and bent down to kiss the top of her head, "Kat, I love you. I know this week was rough for you with you know who, but I don't want you to give up. You deserve the best things in the world. Don't settle for anything less. You have a big support system behind you, me and Jules included, so don't worry, things are going to work out and if not," he paused and wiped her tears as she looked up at him, "we'll get Creed or Happy to whack him" he said in a fake New York accent.

She burst out laughing and hugged him a little longer before he pulled away and kissed her cheek before getting in the car.

She stood there with her arms wrapped around herself, watching as he left, waving as he drove off the lot. She put her hand up in a wave as he turned the corner and left.

When she turned to walk back into the clubhouse, only to freeze in place when she saw Noah standing at the picnic tables outside the door watching her.

Her tears started again and she hugged herself harder as she walked back into the clubhouse, ignoring him.

He let out a defeated breath and looked up at the sky for guidance. At this point, with all his fuck-ups, he needed some divine help.

Katie ignored everyone who was getting up for breakfast and made her way to the back and straight to Creed's room.

He was sitting at the edge of the bed looking through his phone when she same back in and made herself comfortable in bed.

He turned to look at her amused, "are you going to wallow today?" he teased.

She huffed and threw a pillow at him, "shut up. My best friend just left and now things with Noah are even more messed up than before. I mean damn, am I not worth it? Am I not worth the risk? Why won't he stick up to my brothers. You have no problem with them" she stated, genuinely hurt.

Creed laughed and got up to button his jeans and pull on a shirt and his kutte. "That's because I am me and Quinn is a bitch" he said.

She laughed and threw another pillow at him, "that's not funny" she replied, couldn't keep the smile from her face.

Before he could say anything, his door cracked open, causing them turn to see Abel standing at the doorway, watching the two with curious, suspicious eyes.

"Prez" Creed greeted.

Abel had his eyes on his sister, laying comfortably in Creed's bed. "Creed, can I talk to my sister alone?" he asked coming into the room.

Creed looked at Katie who sat up holding a pillow to her front as protection and nodded. He walked out and shut the door behind him.

Katie sat up further and tensed as Abel sat down next to her. "So, your friend left" he said after a minute of silence.

She gulped and nodded, "yeah Parker had to get back to football camp. He's due back tomorrow, so he's going to drive through the night to get there on time" she explained.

He nodded in understanding, "so, what's the deal with you and Creed?" he asked.

She gave him a knowing look before he put his hands up in surrender and smiled, "I am only asking as a concerned brother who is concerned for you" he stated, trying to defend himself.

She giggled into the pillow knowing that Tommy talked to him on her behalf. "Creed and I have a complicated relationship. Let's just say that he is my best friend who is there for me no matter what for all aspects of what I need" she tried to explain.

He kept his gaze straight ahead and nodded, trying to comprehend what she was saying. He didn't really understand what she was trying to say.

She was watching him as he tried to process what she was saying. She was vague on purpose because she knew that he was going to burst.

She could see his overprotective nature threatening to bubble to the surface.

Abel sat there processing what she was trying to say and knowing the undertones of what she was saying. He could read between the lines.

He closed his eyes and counted to 10 in his head to calm himself down. Before turning to his little sister and nodding.

"That's good that he can be there for you. I am glad that someone will be there for you" he said through clenched teeth.

She couldn't help it, she burst out laughing. She was laughing so hard, with how happy she was that he was trying to be understanding.

He looked at her with a dubious look on his face, purposely being ignorant. He just wanted to see her happy after her friend left and she looked so sad when he saw her earlier that morning.

She wrapped her arm around his in a side hug as she rested her head against his shoulder. "Thank you" she said kissing his cheek.

Abel smiled and nodded, "I just want you happy Katie. You are different than Tommy and I. You are smart and you have the drive to do something different than what our parents did. I just want what's best for you. You are going places and I don't want anything to stop you" he said, trying to explain himself.

She nodded in understanding, wiping her tears. "I know that Abel. I know that you and Tommy are only looking out for me, but right now, the only thing holding me back is you. I love you, Tommy, mom, dad, the club, everyone. It's my life. This is where I am happy. I promise I am not going to let anything hold me back okay, you just have to give me some breathing room. I know what I am doing" she reassured.

He nodded, "okay, I'll try to back off. Just please try to keep me in the loop and behave a little okay. I am too pretty to have a heart attack" he stated with a straight face.

She laughed and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry, I'll be okay. I grew up with two strong brothers" she said getting up, leaning down to give him a hug, "I have to get to the hospital" she informed him.

He got up looking at her running around the room confused, "I thought you were done with that for a couple weeks while your doctor was on vacation" he asked.

She nodded as she grabbed her clothes and ran into the bathroom, "yeah he is. Dr. McAllister is in Aruba so I don't have anything to observe, but I do have some paperwork to go over for him that I have to go pick up" she explained before standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Now, do you mind? I need to shower" she said waving to the door in a shooing motion.

He laughed and walked out, shutting the door behind him. He did not want anyone going in there while his sister was in the shower.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The guys were sitting around the bar eating breakfast and drinking when they saw Abel walk out and join his brother who was waiting with a plate of food.

Tommy looked at his older brother, trying to assess what really happened in the back room with Katie. "Everything okay?" he asked.

Abel accepted the beer and nodded, "yup, we're all good" he stated, being vague on purpose.

"Is she coming out for breakfast?" Mac asked.

"Why you so interested in my sister?" Abel growled.

"No, she has to get to the hospital to pick up some files or something for the doctor that she was working with this summer while he is on vacation" Tommy explained.

That was all anyone could get out before they saw Katie run through the clubhouse, grab a water bottle and make her way out.

"Bye guys, I'll see you later" she waved on her way out.

She was running late getting to the hospital because of what happened with Noah, so she was trying to haul ass.

"Where you are running off to shortcake?" Creed yelled after her from the picnic tables.

"I have to get to the hospital. I'll be back later, and we can wallow some more" she teased back, turning to walk backwards towards her car.

Creed waved and got on the bike before riding off the lot. He had something to do with his dad.

Quinn and everyone else in the bar felt an explosion rock the ground beneath their feet.

"Fuck!"

"What the Fuck!" the guys shouted at the same time before turning and running towards the far lot to the parking lot.

"KATIE!" the prospect yelled as he ran towards the parking lot, desperately looking for his friend.

Abel and Tommy ran out the clubhouse to see the prospect running, the smoke and fire coming from the parking lot.

"What the hell happened?" Abel yelled.

"Katie's car exploded" the prospect replied looking around the lot for his friend.

"Mac, get the women and everyone else inside and stay there until we figure out where Katie is" Abel ordered frantic.

He was worried about his sister, but his dad wasn't there, so he needed to be in charge and in command mode.

He froze outside the lot looking at the carnage in front of him. Three cars were blown up and on fire, Katie's car was a burning pile of mangled metal.

"KATIE!"

"KATIE"

"KAT" the guys were frantically yelling for her, trying to get their voices heard over the mini explosions and ricochet noise going on between the cars.

"HERE! I AM HERE" Noah heard from beside the burning car, huddled on the ground, covered in soot.

The nomad frantically scanned the lot before he saw her face down on the ground, covered in dark marks and soot.

Sprinting to her, he took her into his arms and crushed her to his chest.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck me" he chanted over and over again, digging his fingers in her hair, cradling her head, pressing her to him, relief washing over his body.

She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, and her whole body shook from the adrenaline and sobs wracking her body.

"Shsh, you're okay. Fuck me you are okay" he said into her hair, digging his face in her neck, breathing her in.

His hands traveling over her back and the rest of her body, searching for injuries. "Jesus Katie. Are you sure you aren't hurt princess?" he asked pulling back a little looking her over, scanning for anything abnormal.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his, softly. "I'm okay, I promise. Just a little shook up" she kissed him again, pressing her forehead against his, breathing him in.

She was terrified when the car exploded, afraid that she wouldn't see him again. That everything was done for good and she wouldn't get the chance to be with him again.

"You scared the life out of me baby" he said, cupping her head, keeping her attached to him somehow.

She smiled and cupped his jaw and pressed her lips against his, "I'm okay. My car exploded" she said looking back at the burning metal.

He nodded, "yeah babe, it did. Come on, let's get you to your brothers" he helped her up and kept an arm around her as they walked across the lot.

Abel and Tommy froze, taking off into a run when they saw their sister. Abel pulled her into his arms, wrapping his arms around her and his brother.

"You okay Katie? Are you hurt anywhere?" Abel pulled away and looked her over.

"No, I'm okay. Just pissed. What the fuck happened Abel? What is going on? Why did my car blow up?" she argued.

"I know Kat, but it's just a car. Fuck! You are safe and not blown to pieces along with it okay? Can we just be grateful that you are okay and then figure out everything else later. We'll deal with it okay. Please, just go inside and I'll call Chloe to make sure you are okay" Abel stated.

"Yeah, okay, just, please be careful" she said to her brothers and the people she loved. They were her family. She didn't want them to get hurt.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Katie sat in Creed's bedroom in some boxers and her bra as Chloe, Lena, and her mom checked her over and patched her up. Essentially fussing over her.

"Okay, enough moping around. We need to have a girls night. _Fifty Shades Darker _is what we need" Lena said to everyone.

"I'll make some cocktails" Grace said after helping Katie sit up and put on a t-shirt from Creed.

The girls settled into the TV room. It was far enough from the bar and the church that they wouldn't bother the guys and on the other hand, the guys wouldn't hear.

By the time the guys came through the back, looking for the girls, the ladies were halfway through a pitcher of Pina Coladas. Christian and Anna had gone into the red room when the guys burst through the door.

Creed pulled into the lot and saw the burning car, having heard everything from Tommy what happened. He barely parked his bike before he ran through the clubhouse looking for Katie.

"KATIE" the shout got everyone's attention.

The girls turned to see Creed barrelling into the room. "Oh Creed," Katie gasped, then jumped to her feet from her perch on the comfortable beanbag and ran over to the broody enforcer.

Everyone watched as she threw herself into his arms. Noah growled and glared daggers at Creed and Katie.

"You okay cupcake?" Creed asked her, holding her close against his chest, a mighty fine chest too. His hands were rubbing slow, soothing circles on her lower back, ignoring Noah, who was standing directly behind Katie.

She couldn't see his facial expression, but the two men were facing each other, and Creed had no problem baiting the tiger.

"My car blew up" Katie said muffled against his chest.

It wasn't necessary for her to tell him that. He could see that her car blew up, almost freaked out when Tommy called him and told him to get back to the clubhouse and that her car exploded.

"I got that impression babe. Don't worry cupcake, you are okay and in one piece. That's all that matters. We'll go and get you a new one, the insurance will cover everything" he reassured her.

His eyes never left Noah's, digging the hit where it counts. Creed was the one who helped Katie get her car. He always updated her and fixed it up when he was in Tacoma or Rogue River.

The tension was thick between the two brothers. Creed was baiting Noah and he knew it. "Her name is Katie, use it" Quinn growled.

Creed wrapped his arm around Katie's shoulders, pressing her into him some more, but turning her to face Noah and everyone else in the room.

"Actually, I'm good" Creed said.

Tommy moved between the two of them with a smirk. He knew what Creed was doing, but they had serious things going on that they needed to figure out together. Not be at each other's throats.

"Okay, enough! We need to be on the same page on what happened today. Creed, stop poking the bear and Quinn man the fuck up. Both of you need to work together for this" Tommy bellowed glaring at the two.

"You boys go do what you need to do. We are going to take care of our girl and watch _Fifty_" Chloe said stepping in, pulling Katie from Creed.

She didn't want to start a war between the two brothers. She knew that Creed was only digging at Noah and teasing him, so she wanted to diffuse the situation.

"What's _Fifty?"_ Abel asked.

"God you don't know anything about women" Tommy teased his brother.

The girls laughed, "It's Christian Grey in _Fifty Shades Darker_" Lena explained.

It took a minute for the guys to realize what she was talking about. When the guys realized it, they grimaced.

"What the fuck Chlo? The hell are you watching this pansy ass for?" Abel argued.

"Oh, don't worry about us honey. We are fine. You go with the boys and deal with everything. We got everything under control" Mia dismissed her son and the boys.

"Okay boys let's get to Church and deal with this" Jax ordered.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Abel was pissed when he walked into Church. He sat down at the end of the table, his brother on the right of him, Creed on the left of him, and the rest of the guys filling their seats. The older generation stood around the table.

"Abel?" Tommy called his brother in concern, watching as he rolled his head, cracking his neck.

"Creed" Abel called out, giving him the go-ahead to see what he found out from the wreckage.

"It was Callabrases. I found boot cowboy boot prints in the soot around the burnt cars. The security footage confirms two figures running away with cowboy boots clear as day" he stated.

Abel's blood started to boil. He was sick and tired of these guys coming back from the dead and ruining his day.

"They tried to kill my sister twice. They are going after our families and this time is too far" he stated.

"No shit. I think this is above our pay grade and we need to involve the Mayans" Tommy said.

Abel groaned and rolled his neck trying to decrease the tension. "This is bullshit! These assholes are really grating my nerve. When our parents dealt with this, they went after my mom, kidnaped her and nearly killed her. I don't want that to happen again" he informed everyone.

If anyone of the guys laid eyes on of the Callabrases, they would kill them. There is no doubt that they would kill them hands down. The only one that would be patient and meticulous is Creed.

The younger Lowman was so much like Happy it was scary. He had much more restraint than everyone else did. He would do whatever he wanted, and he wouldn't stop until every last one of them was beyond dead and buried.

"Is there anything else on them? Has everyone heard anything?" Abel asked, looking at everyone in the room, including the parents.

"Pedro, the head honcho has gone quiet. Linc can't get a lead on him, and there haven't been any tracks and evidence on camera or in town. Basically, he has gone underground. Linc thinks that anyone from the Callabrases who a follower is truly has gone into hiding. If anyone is doing anything in their name, then it's probably rogue actions" Creed stated on behalf of the Nomad's and their research that they have been doing since the situation occurred.

"We don't know who a potential member could be or who could be going rogue on their behalf because they are operating in Mayan territory, so I hate to break it to everyone, but we need to rope in Ricky" Mac informed everyone.

Abel was coiled with fury. They needed to better at figuring out who the fuck these guys were. They needed to change tactics at going about these guys. These people had no integrity, no honor. Who the fuck goes after family, women and children?

"Okay, here is what we are going to do. We need the advantage against these guys. We need to find these guys. Tommy, get with Ricky and figure out who the fuck these guys could be. As much as I hate to say it, we need to get the upper hand and the Mayans are the only people who can help us with that. Once we have an idea of who the fuck these people are, then we can start busting heads" Abel ordered everyone.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

With Church over, Noah made his way outside to get some air. He needed a breather after what happened today.

"Jesus she almost died. I could have lost her for real. I am such an idiot" he said to himself as he pulled out a cigarette.

He was so in his own head, staring at the wreckage of the burnt cars, he didn't hear the clubhouse doors open or anyone else come outside.

"You are such an asshole" he jumped when he turned to see Creed standing behind him, glaring at him.

"Jesus man make some fucking noise" Quinn said turning toward Creed, smoking his cigarette, letting the nicotine take over his body.

"You seriously are a fucking moron. Don't think that just because you almost lost her and threw her a smile you get a pass on what the fuck you did earlier today. You hurt her, you fucking asshole" Creed argued.

"It's not like I meant for it to happen. It's just, every time I get around her my emotions are out of whack and I can't think clearly. I don't know what the hell I am doing. Everything is just a mess. What the hell am I supposed to do?" he pulled out a cigarette and took a puff. He needed some nicotine.

Creed helped himself to a cigarette also, "first of all, you need to stop being douche and get out head out of our ass. Then you need to man the fuck up. If you really do love her, then you need to forget about Jax or Abel and claim her in front of the club. You have to help her feel like she is something and that she can rely on you and be safe in your arms" he explained.

Noah nodded and flicked off his cigarette. He knew this all already. Joey had been telling him this and he already knew the needed to man the fuck up.

"Why are you helping me man? What the fuck happened to making me eat my teeth?" he looked over at Creed with a smirk.

The younger Lowman smirked and flicked his own cigarette, "I love her, plain and simple. I love her and she loves you. I want her to be happy and she wants to be with you, so I figure instead of hurting her by kicking your ass, I would help you man the fuck up and make sure she is happy" Creed explained.

"Looking out for each other and helping each other" Noah stated looking at him from the side with a glint in his eye.

"It's the Nomad Code man, I am always going to have your back, but I love her and she comes first, so you either man the fuck up or I really am going to kick your ass" Creed said before going back into the clubhouse.


End file.
